


Abyssal Fontstack

by ScootypuffRanger



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Other, Tags Are Hard, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScootypuffRanger/pseuds/ScootypuffRanger
Summary: "what's a horses favorite food?""Nyeh, I do not know, what is a horses favorite food?""neigh-chos""WAIT.""what's a cat's favorite food?""I DON'T THINK I WANT TO KNOW!""meow-caroni and cheese.""SANS. SERIOUSLY?"





	1. Crawling away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay friends, I've been waiting years to introduce this character.  
> Never used in anything, just the design. I designed this more then 10 years ago. Hence all the freckles across the tattoo of it. So maybe a certain time traveling, dimensional hopping skeleton came and whispered delicious taunting into my ear all those years ago to inspire me. I'd like to hope so.
> 
> A wonderful creator by the name of Toby Fox made Undertale. And beautiful, inspired souls make fantastic stories and art from it. 
> 
> Handplates by Zarla was world changing in complexity and creation. Breathing, living and wonderful things are happening all over the world. I have never been more inspired.
> 
> I have never written fanfic before these. These are my first. And I couldn't be more excited.  
> I really look forward to building this world.  
> I don't claim to have full control over my characters. They often surprise me too.
> 
> Please be patient with me as I learn. Let's enjoy the journey together. 
> 
> This story has some OC stuff, you'll see as we go.

Your body hits the wall nearest you with a thud. You hit hard enough to leave stars in your eyes as you stumble onward. Your breath shudders in your chest. You taste ozone and copper on your tongue as you check for loose teeth.

Already today is turning around; no new ones today.

Icy cold water runs down your spine. A sharp breeze hisses through the darkened buildings around you. There aren't many lights near where you are. You peer upward, rain pouring down from above you. No stars shine through the gloom to light your way.

You wrap your thin tail around your ankle. It gives paltry body heat, yet gives you comfort.

On shuddering footfalls, you clutch onto your left arm, hugging it to your body. You hiss through your teeth, in and out, as you try to cry quietly while remaining as low to the ground as possible. There was so much open space, compared to what you were used to.

You sidle along the wall of the building next to you, heading away from the waterfront behind you. You were thankful that the rain was washing away any footprints you were leaving.

You peer around the corner and see a yellow light on the outside of a short stoop, near which a large bin sat below. 

As you edge closer to the light you pause. You can smell something on the salt laden air besides the promise of snow.  
The smell seems to be coming from where the light in front of you is.

Your stomach growled, reminding you that you haven't eaten in days. Running for your life tends to take up most of your thoughts, pushing all the rest to the side.

You creep toward the warm light. Knowing that it will make you visible to those chasing you. Hoping that you can find the source of the delectable aroma, before those chasing you caught up.

Your heart threatens to creep up your throat as you press yourself against the bin. You swallow hard. You whimper as you are forced to press your arm against the bin to lift the lid. The lid creaks as you strain, cursing your mortal needs for food. 

The door to your right slaps open as a brightly glowing green girl in a school uniform steps out. She's carrying a large black plastic bag.  
She's muttering and spitting to herself. You can barely make out a few words here and there. Like "chores" and "Dad". She turns her head toward the bin you are currently in.

You shudder from the pain and strain of holding the large lid. Panic grips your throat as you whimper in fright.

Empty belly forgotten, you can't seem to force yourself to move in time. 

Her eyes meet yours and her words stop as she stills, staring at you.  
You freeze where you are. She puts one warm hand out and shouts at you, "Hey you! Wait!"

Her sudden shout startles the heavy lid out of your hand. It lands on top of your neck and you are shoved onto your broken arm. One of the edges shifts and lodges in a rust ridden hole of the bin. You howl shrilly in agony.

The young fire girl drops the bags she's holding and rushes toward you, arms outsretched. "Jeez, are you okay?"

Trapped in the bin, your broken arm below you, your tail thrashes as your vision darkens around the edges.

"I'm going to call my dad..."  
You hear her voice shrink and fade as you no longer remain concious.

 

\--------

Your eyes flutter open a crack as your brain sluggishly turns back on. As light filters in your brain shifts straight into panic as realize you don't know where you are. As you hyperventaliate you then come to the realization that you aren't dead yet, so you've got that going for you.

You do a self check and find yourself taking a sigh of stunned relief. Someone went to the trouble of setting and binding your arm. While you were unconscious even. That was a small kindness. You'd had bones reset while awake and you were thankful to have missed this one.

You look down at yourself to find that someone went to further trouble of dressing you. A crisp white linen shirt was buttoned modestly up to your chin. Covered all the important bits. You wrap your tail through a front hole and wrap it around your hips, making it into a belt.

You start to look around yourself. You are in a small room. It contains shelves of large canned goods and other nonperishable items. Off to the side of these was a small desk with a larger office chair, a small stool, and a worn couch that you woke up on.

You see no exits besides a plain looking metal door. 

Your stomach chooses to remind you that you still haven't eaten.

You see a plate on the table containing a wrapped sandwhich, a drink, and covered soup. Your mouth waters as you pause with a bite poised near your mouth. Spittle runs down your chin as you wonder whether the food is poisoned. You feel a little silly, why fix your arm only to poison you?

You take a bite of the soup first. It's a rich red soup, tangy and thick. You sip it, your stomach cramping at the reintroduction of sustenance to your system.

_____

 

Grillz: Sans, I've got something you need to see.

Sansy: Is it that new bloody mary mix you ordered from overseas? 

Grillz: Well, that too. But could you get down here, right now?

Sansy: Hey, what's got your knickers in a twist? 

Grillz: ...sending image...  
(It's an image of you. You have the shirt on, the flash of the camera lit up the splint on your arm. You're unconcious.)  
My daughter found her in the bin outide. She's locked in the back office.

\-------

 

You've finished about half of the soup and have taken the first, welcome bite of sandwhich. Ah, smells like fresh baked bread.

You hear muffled voices from behind the metal door. One of the voices you recognize, sounds like the green girl from earlier. You ponder at that. You've seen many other elemental type monsters, but fire were new to you.

Your teeth meet in sandwhich ecstacty as the metal door opens toward you.

"I wasn't about to call the human doctors. I mean, dad taught me how to heal like, last year. So I pulled up on Google how to set a bone and, oh hey you're awake!"

The green fire girl rushes through the door at you, she's holding a blanket. You smile around your large bite and make happy affirmative noises at her. You gesture with your sandwhich and she grins at you, white and blue tinged teeth flash at you in merriment.  
"Yeah, the BLATS is good, huh? I've always liked avocado with sprouts, and that's local bacon too."

A large amber colored flame male enters the door. He has his hands in his dark dress slack pockets. This must be the girls dad, she has his jaw. He looks at you and gives you a gentle grin and a small wave. You smile back and shove more sandwhich in your face. 

A third figure enters the room. Red and green light bounce off of the white of his skull. His eye sockets flare white that dwindles to tiny dots of light that abrubtly shut off when he locks eyes with you.

"Hey, she looks kinda like you, Sans."

The girls green fire glows brighter with her excitement. It casts bright green lights across your form. It glistens over your tail and across your face. A piece of lettuce hangs limply from the edge of your teeth. Your mouth too full to swallow at once, you remain still. Your own eye sockets alight with a cyan glow that matches the one across your cheekbones.

His eyelights flicker dimly, on and off as he stands stock still. You desperately try to finish your bite, not wanting to waste it yet not able to talk with it.

"..ah. Grillby?" the skeleton man asks whome you assume must be fire Dad, ah, Grillby.

His eyelights are fully on now and they roam over your form. They start at the tip of your tail. Which is currently tapping between your feet, back and forth in quick flips. Up the bare bones of your legs to the shirt of Grillbys that you wear. Up, to your sharp teeth, blue and green blushed cheekbones. To your tiny spike mohawk running down the legnth of your skull. 

You can't maintain his inscrutable gaze. You decide finishing your sandwhich was a safer option over explaining yourself. You take another bite and look at the corner of the room.


	2. Crusts and conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we find out more about Grillby's guest.
> 
> Possible Trigger warnings, please be forewarned that things can get a little dark. 
> 
> But even in the darkest depths, there's hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of using the name I had originally come up with for this character, I am going with Yani. Which is my interpretation of Y/N. Please think of the name in this manner. It lessens the break of immersion in my opinion. Also, as a bonus it means "Cute". Which, as my reader, you are.
> 
> I like to think that other creators tales, all happen in parallel universes, with all the alternate universes tied to them coming along for infinite amounts of skeleton stories in store. Each a treasure to peek in on.
> 
> You might not agree with how I take things. And that's okay. As I mentioned before, I don't fully control my characters once they start to wander.

Crusts and conversations

"So I've never seen any other skeleton monsters besides Uncle Sansy and Aunt Papyrus." 

You dip the sandwich into the soup and stare fixedly at a sprawling cobweb in the corner. 

Sans makes a strangled affirmative noise in the back of his throat.

My, spiders look an awful lot like wall crabs. That's the biggest you've seen out here. Although, not the biggest you have ever seen.

"So what were you doing digging through our garbage can, huh?" the fire girl cocks her head to one side at you in question.

Grillby's voice creaks with disuse "I too desire to know."

You pause with the last bite of sandwich dipped into the soup and sigh. "I never expected to make it this far. In distance. In time. Here. Right here..." you trail off and turn to face the others in the room. "There's so much air here." 

Grillby's lip twitches slightly, one eyebrow raises as he turns to look at Sans. Sans has his eye-glows locked onto the flicking tip of your tail. 

"Oh man I know, right? When the barrier shattered there was such a back draft that we accidentally blew up the old bar." the young lady says. She shrinks into her shoulders, seeming sheepish. "I'm glad there's less flammable buildings up here."

You are lost in memory, eyes dark and distant. You whisper "...so much more room for activities..." and remain otherwise unresponsive.

Grillby walks over to Sans and puts an arm around his shoulders. He blinks and regards his friend. Grillby leans down and whispers something you can't make out. Even if you weren't a thousand leagues away.

"So, uh, where are you from?" Sans asks you.

You look at him with a start. His voice is so deep, slick and dark to hear. You shake yourself, trying to find the words. 

"Water. So much water. That's all there was. Water as far as there was light to see it. Then more crushing dark depths beyond it." Your face is dark as you reflect back. 

"I am not the best swimmer, you see, they always picked on me for that. I had to use my magic to breathe, fight, light my way. There was only the smallest pocket of air down there. So few of us left who actually needed it." 

Your voice trails off again as you are locked into a not so different time, yet so far away.

"I can't believe I'm actually up here." your fingers clutch the sticky, soup covered sandwich like some sort of lifeline.

Grillby's daughter chooses this moment to wrap you in a blanket. Her quick little hands take a nearby napkin and clean you off as you sit in a daze. She looks to her father with a worried expression.

Sans is vibrating with a fine tension. "What'cha running from, kid?" He eyes your splinted arm. 

You stiffen beneath the blanket and shrink in on yourself, trying to be as small as possible. You mumble incoherently.

Grillby's daughter gently rubs her warm hands in slow, comforting circles on your back. You look up at her in thanks, her kindness bringing tears to the corners of your eyes. "It's okay, you're safe here. I don't know many monsters stronger then my Dad. Oh, and Uncle Sansy, of course." her bright green face beams at her father and uncle. 

"My family."

_________

 

There's a sound of metal screaming as something is torn apart outside. In a blink Sans and Grillby disappear to investigate.

Sans and Grillby appear outside with a small pop. At their appearance there is a rising cacophony of dreadful sounds. Hissing syllables jar together. 

Large sharks float overhead, transparent and eerie as they chant over and over. "SHE OOZES!" They circle like ghostly vultures ahead.

The gaping maws overhead glide on unseen currents. They drip all over the place, making Grillby cringe under the paltry awning of the stoop.

Outside of their finite island of light, darkness stirs. 

Fathomless malevolence sucks and slurps in waves out of the blackness. Edging ever forward, writhing tentacles covered in oceanic detritus search and coil.

"BRING THE FILTHY CREATURE OUT TO US!" It sounds like a chorus of broken bells mixed with remembered nightmares. Layered voices screech out over the frigid night air.

"We know she's here, we can smell her FILTHY SOUL SCRAPINGS!"

Sweat beads across Sans brow as he grimaces. There is a growing, almost overpowering odor of flotsam rot. 

A dark, hulking form undulates toward the can outside. The body expands as dozens of tiny legs bring the thing closer. 

Long fingers extend below even longer teeth, tiny milk white eyes waver malignantly "inside of this box..." It clicks its tongue against its transparent teeth and hisses shrilly.

A dark red colored filament shoots through the night. It hits the wall behind Grillby and Sans with a shudder. 

Bits of paint rain down as more tendrils spear out into nearby buildings. Strand after strand stab into walls, each one adding unsettling clolored lights. 

The surrounding buildings become a spider web of faintly glowing filaments. Hearts blood in color, they pulse as unseen creatures clamber along them. 

Growing illumination brings not comfort. The more ruddy lights that slam into the buildings show an amassing horde of horrors. 

Liquid rolls off of the red tendrils. It rains harder down onto Grillby, he dances around in an effort to dodge some. Some of it hits him and he winces sharply in pain.

The darkness crushes toward the stoop. 

The large creature near the bin flares up on dozens of millipede like legs. Wickedly sharp teeth curve in waves in a face that sneers with self importance. 

Its tiny white eyes squint, above which a small light on the end of a long antennae twitches and dims.

"You. Surface..." It pauses to sniff the air "Monsters. Give us the one you harbor here. She's OURS." The circling transparent sky sharks echo "OURS" into the rainy night.

"So I'm guessing you guys ain't here to be friendly." Sans says, magic sparking to life behind his eye and along his fingertips. 

An array of bones spring into existence behind him. More sweat runs down between his eyes as he scowls at the encroaching monsters.

Grillby squats down and closes his eyes, he takes a deep breathe. His lungs fill like a bellow as his strong legs surge his body up.

Grillby's magic roars like a bonfire at his command. He spreads his hands upward as his flames expand rapidly. 

From the inferno inside his palms a huge dragon made of fire emerges. It snaps its jaws, bright scales gleam and waver along it's length as it coils into the sky.

The shark specters bare their teeth and mutter at the flaming dragon yet draw no closer.

The large monstrosity by the bin taps its dozens of legs in growing agitation. It raises its light lure on the end of its antennae, it runs a long tongue along wickedly sharp teeth.

Spittle drips down its crystalline teeth onto the asphalt below. "You cannot hold her HERE." It turns its head, and its head continues to turn until it leers upside down on its mishmashed body. 

"She is of no USE to YOU!" Layers of voices echo along each other. "She is OURS by ANCIENT RIGHT!" The last syllable grates along taught nerves.

Like the last song of doomed, sinking sailors, they say in unison "OF THE DEPTHS DO WE RETURN!"

Writhing masses of worm like creatures undulate along the red threads toward the buildings. The chords pulse and waver as they whip themselves every which way with incredible force. Bricks and dust fly in all directions, making Sans and Grillby cough.

"You must be mistaken. This is the surface. Nobody owns anyone up here." Sans flashes a menacing grin and spreads his hands at the dark masses. 

"Last chance to leave in the same shape you got here in." Sans lowers his shoulders and raises one hand.

Chitters and deep squealing make the very ground shudder. The tangled masses attack the buildings exteriors in earnest. Larger pieces of wall break off of the bar behind them. 

A young female voice raises in terror from inside. Grillby flushes, his eyes narrow at the rampaging creatures.

Grillby speaks, his voice clear and deadly. 

"Nobody. Touches. My. Daughter."

Grillby squares his shoulders, his dragon curls around the roof of the bar. 

Grillby and Sans don't even glance at each other, bringing their magic to bore in one breath. 

Bovine skulls spring forth with thrumming lasers held in check in their maws. 

A particularly large crab shimmies over to try to cause havoc. It snaps one large claw with a snap that lights up the night like lightning, followed by a thunderous boom.

It looms menacingly yards above the monster mens heads.

With a bovine skull hums and fires the giant laser at the crabs grasping claws. The flaming dragon lunges down and cracks into the things carapace, charring and tearing. 

Flakes of crab scented dust rain down, mixed into fat raindrops.

Sans raises one of his hands, sharp bones erupt from the ground below to shatter through the fallen body. Big pieces hang off sharp bone protrusions. 

They drip pleasant smelling juices onto the road below.

"He's having a crab time."

More laser spitting skulls appear along side the bristling dragon. 

Grillby and the dragon both roar at the amassed fiends.

Sans lowers his head, eye lights dark inside his sockets. "Are you ready for one?"

The rest of the tentacled horde pauses briefly to consider their choices.


	3. Roe your boat

Sans and Grillby appear back inside. 

"How's our guest, Patty?" Grillby asks.

Patty was fluttering her hands about like agile little phoenixes and looking flustered.  
"I don't know what happened! Right when you dissapeared she just curled up in on herself under the blanket. I tried to check on her after a few minutes, and well.."

Patty lifted the blanket off the mound to show the the female skeleton curled up in the fetal position. She's inside a glowing blue-green sphere. Like a giant fish egg, a shiny bubble covers her. 

"I tried to tell her you are the strongest monsters, like, ever but she wont come out of her magic shell."

Patty places her hand on the outer shell, the skeleton shudders slightly inside. 

Grillby nods over to Patty, signaling that he wanted to chat with her. They step outside the room to talk. 

Sans walks over to encased girl and sits down next to her on the floor.

"They're gone. They're gonna rethink coming to visit ya uninvited next time." He rolls his head against his shoulders, working a kink out.

"One of them isn't going to give you crab anymore."

You smile to yourself. That territorial crab deserved it.

"Some fin tells me those sharks had a fishue." Sans waggles his eye ridges at you. A faint giggle escapes you.

Grillby and Patty come back inside.

Grillby pops a squat next to both of you. Patty comes and gives the bubble a hug. "I gotta go to bed if I'm going to get to school later." She rolls her eyes and sighs, "I've got a test today. Ugh. I can't skip it or make it up later. Sorry." 

You press one hand against hers through your protective bubble. Patty grins, then throws herself into a bearhug of her Uncle Sansy. He pats her on the back fondly. She grins at you and flounces off.

Grillby lowers his voice, not unkindly, "You don't have to go home. But you can't stay here." Sans looks nonplussed.

Grillby turns his head to Sans. "If you teleport her out of here, maybe they can't track her."

Sans looks thoughtful as he taps a finger against his mandible.

"I dunno, it depends on if she lets me into her bubble." He grins slowly at you, his body relaxing against the couch behind you.

You hold yourself a little bit tighter. Your tail is wrapped against your toes. You turn your face toward Sans. "You've got teleportation magic?"

"Uh, yeah. but I gotta be in close contact with you to make it work."

You must look as nervous as you feel, because he spreads his hands and tries to look nonthreatening at you. 

"Hey, relax. I'm not gonna hurt'cha. I wanna take you somewhere safe."

You're not sure you've ever felt safe. But you'll take his word for it.

"And besides," Sans face turns cryptic. "I've got someone ta introduce ya to."

Sans reaches over with one bony finger and taps the bubble. "Ya feel like poppin' on out of there?"

You feel anxous about letting go of your magic sheild. But no one present has made any signs of aggression toward you. You close your eyes shut and release your magic with a slow breath.

He stands up, bones creaking quetly as he braces his hands on his knees. He reaches a friendly hand out to you with a smile. Something glints off the back of his hand as he holds it out to you, otherwise he doesn't move.

You smile shyly back and reach up to grab his hand. When you do, there comes a thunderous flatulent noise like the call of beckoning buffalo. Your face glows as Sans laughs a great belly-deep guffaw. 

Grillby stares unerring at the both of you. He must be used to Sans antics.

Sans pulls on your hand, helping you to stand. You come to your full height. He blanches a bit when your shoulders go above his head. You look down to where your hands are joined. Your thumb twitches against the desire to rub it along the shiny thing on the back of his hand.

Sans shakes himself and looks serious for a moment. "I'll keep you posted, Grillz." Grillby stands, nodding in understanding.

"Well, time to get this show on the roe." He places his other hand over yours. Before your next breath, everything around you vanishes. Cold void presses against you, chilling you to your bones. You've only ever been transported a handful of times in your life. You remember to hold your breath, you hold tightly onto Sans' hands. He squeezes your hand reassuringly and bright warmth suddenly surrounds you.

You find yourself in a welcoming hallway, paintings and photos lining the walls. Plush carpet tickles your bare bones as your toes sink into the fibers. You hear noises coming from a room to the right of the end of the hallway.

You look up to question Sans and you freeze at what you see. Resting small arms across the back of his head is a little glowing boy skeleton. He's got dark blue-green eyelights peeking through lidded eyes as he smiles, totally at ease on his perch. You do a double take and release his hand. With a blink, the boy is gone.

"SANS! What is it that Grillby wanted to show you? You haven't been answering my texts." A tall skeleton wearing a chef coat and a kerchief around his head steps out of what must be the kitchen. "I'm getting ready early for my cooking classes this morning and WOWIE!" 

The other skeleton looks up from stirring a large bowl in his arms and drops the whole thing at his feet. Something white splatters around the room. Whatever it is really gets some distance, a bit of it lands on your tail and toes.

Sans clears his throat, "Papyrus, bro, this is, uh," He waves his hand at you. 

"Yani. My name is Yani."

"'Yani, Papy."

Papyrus waves at you, stunned. 

"Can I help you clean up, Papyrus? I didn't mean to startle you into dropping your work."

"OH! Oopsy doopsy. I'm not usually this clumsy, you see. You don't have to do that..." He gets some paper towels as Sans wanders in with a mop and bucket. He holds a handful of the paper towels out to you, you can see the back of his hand has a shine of metal on the back of it as well. You reach over to grab a towel and your fingers graze his. Your breath catches, in that contact you see a glowing yellow-orange little girl between you. She bounces on her tiptoes with jouyous exhuberance and shes gone. You pull your hand away, cheekbones flaming as you attack the nearby mess.

You try not to hyperventilate. 

Cleaning the mess soon takes all of your concentrations. Whatever this on the floor is smells sweet. It smears like it's determined to stay. 

"Paps, what is this?" Sans wrinkles his nose at the cloudy bubbly mush getting squeezed into his mop bucket.

"Icing! Everyone is icing cakes this week and the Professor asked if we can make more to practice with at home." 

"Oh, I'm sorry..." you begin and Papyrus shakes his head.

"Don't be! This was my second batch anyway, the first one is chilling in the fridge. I was just making some to share." He doesn't seem perturbed as you all make quick work of the mess.

You realize there's still icing on your tail. You bring it to your mouth and daintily lick it off. A sweet, mellow flavor fills your mouth. Creamy and decadent, you've never tasted anything like it. You feel starry eyed as you can't do anything but close your eyes and savor.

"Do you like it? I'm new to baking. But the Great Papyrus welcomes any new challenge in regards to cooking!" He beams at you. "I've been going to the nearby community college culinary programs for over a year now. My cooking has greatly improved!"

Sans leans against his mop and nods in agreement. "Yup, he even tries to teach me his favorite new techniques. It's really improved our dining at home." Sans shrugs, "When I don't go out, that is."

You lean back and watch the brothers friendly banter for a few minutes. You surprise yourself and them with a large yawn. They both turn to you. 

Sans gestures his head at his brother. "Heya bro, I need to talk to ya for a sec."

Papyrus and Sans go talk in the hallway. You sit where you are. You hear only a few snippits of their hushed conversation. "They did?", "WHAT KIND OF CENTAUR?", and "are you sure?" being among them.

They come back in and stop in front of you. You didn't notice as you were busily licking the remaining icing from your hands and feet. They both blush and look away from you. Sans a bright blue and Papyrus a hot orange. "Hey kid, uh, do you need to wash?" 

You stop and feel embarrassed, you didn't want to waste the icing. "Yeah, do you have a cleaning pit?" 

They stare at you blankly.

You turn your head in confudlement at them. "Small shrimps?"

They look slightly more dazed.

"Uh. We have a shower. You can use it." Papyrus gestures to a door to the right. "There are towels in the closet, the shower is upstairs and to the right." 

You nod and stand. You come up almost to Papyrus's neck. He seems taken aback. "Wow, you're tall." 

You flush and hunch your shoulders. "I uh..." 

Sans has grabbed you a towel and becons you to join him. You follow him thankfully up the stairs. You turn and wave at Papyrus, who has taken off his chef coat. He's wearing a lovely midlength dress in a swishy material. It matches his orange eyelights as he swivles on his heel, reaching for a clean coat from the closet.


	4. How does this work?

Sans follows a few steps behind you. He isn't intruding on your space, and for that you feel grateful. 

You walk up the steps and turn around. 

"In here." Sans flicks a finger and the bathroom door opens next to you. 

You peer inside. There is tiled flooring and walls. A sink sits below a round mirror against one wall. There's a decent sized tub at the other end of the room. 

The tub has a picture of a kitten wearing a chef hat on it. It's standing next to a dish of some sort.

There is also an open closet door. Inside the little closet you can make out the outline of a toilet, as well as shelves of towels.

You slowly enter the dark room. You get into the tub and stare at the unfamiliar knobs in front of you. 

You stand, clothed in your borrowed shirt and wait. You don't hear any cleaner creatures. 

Sans turns the light on from the doorway and the room is bathed in a bright light. You squint at the unfamiliar amount of light, it stings your eyes. 

You shift a bit, your toes clink against the floor of the tub. You're covered in dried paste. It's kinda itchy.

Sans looks at you with wary expectation. 

They seemed uncomfortable with you using your tongue. You roll your shoulders and rock back and forth on the balls of your feet.

They must have a water source somewhere. Sans used it to clean the icing up downstairs. 

Sans waits with one hand raised in the doorway. One hand poised at the door like he can't tell if he needs to shut it.

You find yourself furrowing your brow in worry. How did he get the water into the bucket?

Sans clears his throat, "Uh, Yani?" 

You turn your face to him. His eyebrows were drawn together in concern. 

"How do you bring forth the water?" you ask. You tap one finger against the tiled wall.

He shakes himself, his bones rattle as he looks decidedly uncomfortable. 

"They don't have showers where you're from?" 

Not unless you counted the deep sea voclanic vents. The western ones poured beyond boiling water into the ocean depths. The northeastern reaches flooded the waters with freezing fluids.

It was dangerous to go too near to either location.

"Not really? There was a small bathing pool in the back of the air pit. It was mostly used by the craiches brood handlers to keep the youngest clean." 

You eye the drain at the bottom of the tub. Maybe it comes up from down there?

He looks down at your form, your legs bare under the button up shirt. He blushes blue and turns his face away from you.

You think it's odd behavior.

The shirt rubs against your clavicles as you shift around. It's an unfamiliar texture that rests across your bones. 

"The shrimp cleaning circles were outside the main entrance. They were fast, more reliable then the dangerous vents and cleaner then the puddle inside." 

You look at the sleeves that your hands poke out of. You haven't worn clothing like this before. Maybe you can clean it at the same time as yourself once the water comes out.

Sans is gesturing at the nobs in front of you. "You turn those on, and the water comes out. easy."

You reach out and turn one. Cold water jets out at your feet. Surprised, you spread your toes into the frigid, bubbling tap.

You crouch down and duck your head under the chilly stream. It arcs in a bowl around your body as you shiver.

Sans is making unintelligble noises and gesturing feebly next to you. You assume you must be doing it wrong and try to work water through the large stains you left on the shirt. You crouch further down, your tail trails into the bubbling water at the bottom of the tub.

"It. It Ah. That's not." he chokes out, "See. Look. It's like this..." You try to keep your wrapped arm above the water bouncing off of your skull. You awkwardly scrub yourself with one fist. 

You look at the caked on paste of dust and marrow and wonder how to get it out of the fibers of your borrowed clothing. You start to feel frustrated as the stains spread in the water. 

You haven't been given ceremonial clothing yet. You wonder what this shirt was used for. You vow to yourself to find out as you scrub away in determination.

Sans reaches out and grips the other nozzles on the walls. Sans can't seem to look directly at you anymore.

He turns it. The water gradually changes temperature as it runs over your crown. You squeak as it warms up your bones. 

You look up at Sans in apprehension. "It wont get hotter, will it? I don't want to get burned." 

You think back to the volcano and shudder. Only those crazy hairy crabs could stand the heat there for long. 

He glances into your face, emotions flowing across his face at what he sees. He seems to be debating something internally. Blue crawls across his face, glowing faintly in the well lit room.

"Listen kid, we've got an easier way to clean clothes then that." 

\-----

She's eyeing me like I'm some sort of wizard. 

What kind of place was she from? Shrimp circles? I shake my head hard, causing me to rattle again. She holds very still. 

She watches me, unblinking as water pours down into her eyesockets and out of her lower jaw.

"The washer. You put dirty clothes in. Soap. It washes it for you. Not having to wash it the uh, old fashioned way. Sure is handy." I look hopefully at her face.

Yani cocks her head to one side at me.  
"Soap? What is this?"

Dread curls up inside my chest as my tongue tries to glue itself to my palate. 

I briefly consider trying to get Papyrus to try to explain how to use soap. Two skulls wont be better then one in teaching someone how to shower for the first time. I shake my head and try to continue.

I gesture, bringing forth a bar of soap. I float it toward her fist that's trying to scrub the clothing plastered to her bones. 

She eyes it incredulously. 

She reaches out and takes it from my hold. She looks at me imploringly. 

"You rub it around to make bubbles, then rub those all over." 

She rubs it down her arm only to have it squirt out and spin around the tub in crazy circles. She cringes at the noise and tries to chase after it. 

She slips and slams her broken arm into the floor of the tub and cries out, curling up around it. 

You make a choked strangled noise. She looks up with tears in the corners of her eyes. 

Aw hells, does she think you're going to hurt her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so positive and awesome! =D
> 
> My goodness, what happens next?


	5. Past accomplishments

Papyrus sings to himself as he walks past the bathroom door, the icing covered laundry in his arms. 

Sans hums along absentmindedly. "Taught that song to Paps, myself. Back when he was just a baby bones." His expression softens at the memory. The last few notes of their harmony fade away as the song finishes. 

An idea dawns across his face, his eyes twinkle at you.

"Aw, kid. I've been going about this in the wrong way." He turns and puts his hands into his pockets. He pulls out a phone and a few small packets. He places them onto the counter of the sink basin.

He yells over his shoulder down the hallway. "Hey Paps, could you come give us a hand?

He steps into the tub with you. The water dances and swirls around both of your ankles.

"C'mere Yani." Sans holds his hands out to you, palms open, like you would to a frightened animal. You shiver, your teeth chattering. Tears roll down your face. Your wavering eye lights track the movement of his hands.

His hands hover over your collarbone before they descend. He grips the top of your shirt in patient fingertips. He looks into your eyes, his smile is kind.

"You may be chilled to the bone now, kid." San gradually works his way down the row of buttons of the cold, soaked shirt. "But we'll get you all warmed up."

Papyrus comes in with his arms full of a double rainbow of garments. Some of it shimmers. He winks at you.

"She's never had a bath before, bro." Sans looks at his brother with unspoken depths. Papyrus nods and places the stack he was carrying across the sink. 

"Luckily I, the great Papyrus am here to help you with your first, post bath dress up. Sans, use the GOOD bubble bath." He grins saucily at you when he holds up a golden gown in a soft looking material. "We look close to the same size..." He puts it on a hanger and hangs it from the door frame.

He proceeds to do the same with a blouse, long skirt, and some sort of soft animal onsie. Other options get hung up too, a weathered t shirt and soft pants get added to the row.

You wonder at what wealth would give them so many clothing options besides what they had on. Your mind boggled at their generosity.

Sans' deft fingers make efficient work of the small buttons as you are mesmerized by the parade of colors. You try not to squirm and don't succeed. You don't know the protocol for this.

"Paps would get into all sorts of things. He's always been so curious. I remember one time, he got into the fridge, and pulled out all the condiments."  
He has to occasionally flick large pieces of crusted mess off of the buttons to open them.

Papyrus gets everything hanging and turns toward the tub. He flips a small silver lever and the water starts to rise.

Sans continues to speak as his hands move down your row of buttons. "He was covered from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. Tibia honest, he tried hiding the mess, first. Threw a blanket over it. Then he ran and hid until it all dried. When I finally found him, it took me almost a half hour to get him out of his jumper." 

When the last button comes undone, Sans reaches over and pulls out a long bottle from a small hanging rack. Papyrus nods and gets out a variety of bathing implements. A long brush, a loofah and a wash rag are lined up along the edge of the tub. Sans pours a thin stream into the filling tub and adjusts the temperature. The smells of fruit, amber and musk fill the room.

It starts to fill with bubbles and pleasantly hot water. The bubbles pop and tickle as they rise up your legs. 

Papyrus grabs your shirt at the collar and the sleeve, pulling from both points downward. Sans rests one hand on your neck and helps to lift the cloth off of from the other side. The cloth slurps down you, tacky and resistant.

They get the sleeve off of your good arm and tug questioningly at the garment covering your bound arm.

"I had to get into the tub with him to get him out of it. That and keep the mess contained." The brothers laugh together at the memory. 

"Then he taught me the importance of cleaning up my messes. We worked together to clean it up." Papyrus chirps. 

You were so wrapped up in the story, imagining the pair of them as children in the tub like you are now. 

Papyrus takes over on the sleeve, rolling the fabric down your arm. "Just like wet stockings", he says. 

Sans raises an eyebrow at his brother. "If you were wearing stockings, what was on the other foot?"

"WHY HIGH HEELS, OF COURSE!" Papyrus deftly pulls the sleeve free of your wrist in one fluid motion. 

He rolls it up into a ball, wrings it out a bit, and lobs it at a small laundry basket in the opposite corner of the room. 

It makes it inside and he raises his arms above himself in victory. Sans claps and Papyrus looks pleased with himself.

"Here, trade places with me." he makes a gentle cupping motion with his left hand and you are lifted above the bath. Papyrus rummages through the soaps and things on the small hanging shelf, pulling out a few.

Sans strolls through the steaming, sudsy water to the back of the tub while you drip above him. He lowers you back into the water. Papyrus starts working a lather into this washy things.

The heat of the water seeps pleasantly into your bones. You sigh and sink into the water. You submerge completely under the sudsy stuff. 

Sans pulls you up from under your arms into his embrace. He holds you firmly against him, his shirt has a layer of bubbles across it.

He sits down and shifts you to rest in his arms, his legs are on either side of your body.

Papyrus grabs the long brush first and pokes one bony finger into the bubble layer. "This is your body Yani, where would you like to get cleaned first? Shall we start with your feet, or work from the top down?"

"Um, lets start with feet." You poke one foot out of the water, it's covered in a mountain of fragrant bubbles.

He takes a quick swipe with the brush across the tips of your toes. It tickles, you squeak and accidentally pull away, splashing all three of you.

Papyrus steps to the sink and removes his lovely orange dress. He has a light chemise and sheer boy shorts that all matched.

He gracefully steps into the other end of the tub, sandwiching you between them.

You feel thankful that the ghostly children you saw earlier haven't shown back up. You doubt they'd fit into the tub, too, for one thing.

Papyrus wraps his long fingers around your ankle, he rubs at the grime with a little more force. Your toes twitch but he holds you firm.

Sans grabs the washrag that Papyrus covered in lather and starts to wipe it across your skull. Long, unhurried movements, unfamiliar yet soothing. 

He pokes one of your spikes running in a line down your skull. "You born with these?" he asks as he then takes the washrag with an end in each hand and cleans between each of them. 

"No, they came in a few months later, along with my teeth. Didn't your teeth come in later?"

Papyrus and Sans pause to look at each other, bubbles running down their elbows.

Papyrus gives you a shaky smile and says "We're not entirely sure. There isn't anyone around to ask anymore."

You nod in understanding. You'd lost a lot of family members too. "My Nana told me about it. I have a cousin about the same age as me, I heard he got teeth first." 

Papyrus gestures for you to continue, he looks enraptured in your story. He scrubs along the outside of your leg down to your thigh.  
"How many more... "He coughs and clears his throat. "How many more skeletons are there? Where you're from?"

You roll your head back across Sans broad chest as he scrubs down your shoulders.  
"Mmm, more then a dozen. Although not all of them are so, mammal shaped as we are. I'm not sure if you want to count the shark kin, cause that's a bigger number."

You feel euphoric, everywhere they touch is filled with thrumming sensation and awareness. You hope the bubbles hide your response to their touches. 

Sans runs the washcloth down your spine, then across your back in small circles. Bubbles slip into your rib cage as he washes your back. 

Papyrus sets your foot down into the water and reaches into the water to grab your other foot. He grabs your tail first, you make a small "eep" sound. He pulls it out of the water and rubs the tip between his thumb and forefinger. "You've got a tail."

You're panting a bit, you hope that it's not too obvious. "All my life. Don't you guys have tails?"

They both flush vibrant complimentary colors. "Ah. Sort of. Not as long as yours, though." 

"Be careful, it's sensitive. The brush is a little firm." Papyrus nods his head and Sans pauses in his work. They hand each other their respective tools. Then they resume their progress toward your center.

You are starting to feel a little light headed and floaty.  
Papyrus has such a delicate touch, he rolls the cloth a little as he works it up and down your tail. Sans has started scrubbing your lower back. He shifts a bit, resting you more across one hip so he can slide the brush between you. 

Your soul sings quietly and sparks start to play at the edge of your vision. Your breathing is becoming more labored as you try to fight down your growing arousal.

Paprus's hand slips down into the water, he places one hand on your hip and looks up into your eyes. Sans grabbed the other and moves the brush further down. 

You've never felt so pampered in your life. The blue-green light of your soul shimmers through the rainbow sheened bubbles. 

Papyrus and Sans stop and look at your chest. The glowing, upside down heart that's being crowded by bubbles. You squirm in their grip, embarrassed. You barely knew these men and here you are, unable to control your responses.

You see movement out of the corner of your eye and look across the room. To a solid line of skeleton children in different colors. A red little boy whose head was a veritable sea urchin of spikes swishes his tail in agitation. He stands next to a pale green, shy looking girl. The excited yellow girl looks even more excited then the last you saw her. The dark blue boy stands next to her in a casual slouch. A lanky purple boy wrings his tail in his hands as a short, pink little girl stares at you with hearts in her eyes. 

"What are you looking at? OH MY GOODNESS WHERE DID ALL OF THEM COME FROM?!" Papyrus's volume escalates in surprise.  
Sans glances over and freezes. He seems to have stopped breathing for a moment. They let go of your hips in the presence of minors. 

When they both let you go, the children fade out of existence in the blink of an eye. Papyrus and Sans stare at you, caution mixed with befuddlement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken several revisions before this started to come together. Thank you for peeking in on this work in progress.


	6. Doctor's visit

"I think it's time that we call Doctor Alphys." Sans says.

"Good point", says Papyrus. He stood up and pulled the plug on the bath. He turned the faucet back on, and tugged on a different part. 

The shower came streaming on, hitting Papyrus in the back of the skull. 

He drags his drenched top off with rolling motion, much like what he did to your sleeve earlier. He wriggles to and fro, working himself out of the tiny top.

The soggy shorts proved more of a problem. You watch, fascinated, as it gets stuck on one side of his hip and tears in his hands.

"Tsk." He clicks against his teeth. "These were my lucky ones." He turns and winks at you. "Even greater reason to go shopping tomorrow!"

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHOWS AND TELLS!" He yells this as he tears the tatters away from his hip bones. He swivels and perks his derriere cutely at you. He wags a tiny tail at you. 

"Goodness, you do have tails!" you can't help but giggle at his antics.

Papyrus grins cheekily at you. He deftly twists and wrings the top along with the bottom shreds in one swift motion. He throws it in an overhand lob into the laundry bin across the room. It swishes satisfyingly into the bin. Papyrus and Sans raise their arms in celebration. 

"Sweet shot, bro." Sans says, pointing a finger gun at Papyrus. Papyrus bows as he steps out onto the rug. "Nyeh heh, but of course!" He grabs a fluffy towel from the rod on the wall and starts to dry himself off. 

Papyrus wraps the towel around his shoulders like a cape and picks up his cell phone from the counter top. He starts texting with one hand and gives you a thumbs up while he wanders into the hallway.

Sans wraps his hands around the top of your right arm from behind you. "Alley-oop" he whispers huskily into your ear as he helps you to stand, both of you wrapped in his blue magic. You find yourself thankful for his hold when you start to slip when you stand on your own.

You hear Papyrus start talking in the hallway, but it's hard to make out what he's saying over the water of the shower.

Sans runs a single finger down your spine and it makes you leap up out of the water. You fall down and slip, knocking over Sans with your tail that flipped about to try to right yourself. There's a small wave of bubbles and water that splashes out onto the nearby floor and rug.

Papyrus wanders in and groans. "SANS. If you need to splash you better be prepared help clean it up." He takes off his towel cape and lays it on the spreading puddle.

"Water you say, Paps. I knew you wouldn't let a mess like this slide past you." Sans raises both of you out of the suds with his magic again. Papyrus makes a mew of distaste. "You better help clean up cause Doctor Alphys is on her way right now. He points a finger at Sans. "You wetter be good by yourselves." He winks and sashays away with a jaunty wave down the hallway. "I'LL BE BACK WITH MORE CLOTHES MOMENTARILY!" He yells down the hallway on the way to his room.

Sans chuckles with pride from behind you. "Then we'll make sure not to get any more dirty before your doctors visit." He raises his arms above his head. "Wanna give me a hand?"

"I'll return the favor. You washed my back after all." You try the rolling technique that you saw Papyrus use. It's a little clumsy with one good hand, but Sans works side by side with you. You work together to slide the sopping shirt off of his skull. It slips off satisfyingly. He wrings it out efficiently, albeit with less grace then his brother. He lobs it in the direction of the can and misses. 

He shrugs, "Can't win 'em all."

Sans waggles his eyebrows at you, "You can wash my back next time." He grins as Papyrus comes back in with an even bigger armload of clothing items. Papyrus closes the lid of the toilet with one foot and plops the lot on top.  
Without looking at it, he gestures behind himself and a bright orange glow envelops the shirt. It shoots into the bin. "C'mon Sans, we've got to hurry. She texted me to tell me they were still awake after an anime marathon, they're already on their way. And she's bringing Undyne."

Water runs over your upper body, you don't think you've ever been this clean. Sans gives you one last once over and nods at you. You step out onto the rug and Papyrus is there, holding out a large fluffy towel open for you. He wraps you in it as soon as you step away from the spray. He's very delicate in drying you. 

Sans' shorts sail overhead, they land on the edge of the basket. Sans calls out "Sports" and scrubs the last of the bubbles off, then turns off the shower head. 

Papyrus hands Sans another towel, then turns back to you with a soft yellow gown. It has buttons that run up and down it, with short yet wide sleeves and a low collar.

"We'll keep it simple this time. But next time we're going to go ALL OUT!" Papyrus unbuttons it and starts helping you into it. Sans hangs up the towel, and pulls on a black t-shirt from the pile on the back of the toilet. It says "Talk Nerdy to me" on it.

Papyrus's fingers apply themselves to the buttons, he looks up into your eyes. "I'm positively itching to ask you about that rainbow of skeleton children, Yani." 

"I'd prefer to say it with the Doctor present. That way I don't have to repeat myself." you say as he finishes the last few buttons. He leans back to admire his handiwork. He nods and turns to the other clothing. "Fair enough" he says as he pulls on a white shirt button up shirt that says "Cool Dude!" on it in repeating, tiny font. 

There's a knock on the door and Sans heads downstairs to answer it. He finishes pulling on some socks and heads out with a wave to you.

Papyrus pulls on a miniskirt in black and white checkered weave. He pulls on some thigh high black socks.

He grabs a multicolored scarf and steps toward you. "May I?" he gestures his arms around, he seems to want to wrap it around you. You gingerly raise your arms above your head.

He ties the scarf around your waist as a belt with a knot to one side of your hips. Then he gently rests his hands on the tops of your hips and leans the small distance to your ear. "Maybe you can tell me why three of them had my eyes and why the rest looked just like Sans." You try to hold very still, your mind racing along with your heart.

Sans comes back upstairs and gestures you both downstairs. "C'mon, they're here."

You stutter, and manage to get out past the lump in your throat. "Uh."

Papyrus gathers the rest of the clothes in his long arms and heads to put the rest of it away. "I'll be right down" he calls as he walks down the hall. You follow behind Sans into their warmly decorated living room.

You see a small, yellow scaled creature wearing a white labcoat, her tail twitches excitedly. You descend further down the stairs and see that she's talking to a tall mermaid with long red hair. The mermaid looks at you sharply as you get within her sight.

"WELL well well. You really weren't kidding, She really IS a skeleton like you guys." her gills flare with her exuberant observation. 

The little scientist turns her bespectacled eyes toward you. Her eyes widen in wonder. "Y-y-your right! My stars wh-what a f-f-fascinating discovery!" She wrings her hands together in excitement. 

You bow your body low and approach with your eyes raised. Everyone around you eyes your actions. Some warily. Others with blank confusion. You get close and maintain eye contact with the imposing female. "Wh-what are you doing?" The doctor whispers at you.

"It is custom for filthy air suckers like myself to maintain this pose. As is proper for showing subservience to my betters." you try not to flinch as the fish woman pauses then throws her head back, she roars with laughter.

"HA! You must be joking! I MAY BE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BOW TO ME!" her volume is as impressive as her gains.

You hear the deep voice of Sans from next to you say, "Lucky for us, things aren't like that up here. You don't have to bow to Undyne."

"Not unless you were going to h-have a tea party. O-o-or go dancing." Doctor Alphys blushes and pulls out a thin electronic device. She taps the screen and starts typing away one handed. 

She clears her throat, the light from the screen reflecting into her openly curious face. "One more second and, w-we're recording. Now, Yani? Can you please tell us about yourself? Where are y-you from?" She sets down the device next to you and takes out a small notebook and pen from inside one of her pockets. She is bouncing on the balls of her feet, eyes aglow with scientific fervor.

"DON'T FORGET THOSE RAINBOW CHILDREN." Papyrus calls in a singsong voice, his arms are crossed across his chest as he comes down the stairs.

You straighten slowly, like a glacier melting. You eye Undyne as you straighten, body stiff, waiting for an attack. When none is forthcoming, you take a deep breath and start into your story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really enjoyed reading and responding to your messages, so far. The communities positive attitude has been a true highlight of writing here. =)


	7. Darkness everyday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised for trigger warnings. Some things a hard to hear. We cannot change what happened, only how we move on from here.

"You keep asking me about where I'm from. Deep. Deep under the ocean, we were. There was a city down there. For most of us, it was THE city. There was hardly mention of another. Not unless you count Atlantis, but that sunk ages ago and became the sister capital. The salvage yard was in that part of town" You look up to gather your thoughts.

"Buildings of fallen pillars, old sunken ships, whale bone supports. Some buildings carved of rock. Some were businesses. Some were houses. The gardens were underground, vast underground caverns. My favorite being the mushroom cavern. Sadly, only one cavern was full of air." 

"We kept a few books in there, salvaged from wrecks. They always rotted so fast from the damp. Almost all lore of the surface world evaporated to the ages. There was only a few drawings on metal and clay plates left over that even mentioned land. I hid them." You find your eye lights darkening. "So that they couldn't be destroyed. They were my hope. I never stopped wishing to see the surface one day." You squirm at the effort of sharing your most desired wish. Since it came true, it makes it a little easier.

You gesture to your shoulders and upward. "As you can see, I have no gills. I need air to breathe"

"Can't sneak airnything past you. Although through may be another matter." Sans quips from the couch nearby. He has his hand wrapped around his chin, elbow on the arm of the couch. He's got his lights lazily pointed toward Alphys. She rolls her eyes at Sans' comment and goes back to writing. Two tiny tongue tips poke out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. 

"You think there would only be water down there, but that isn't the case. There are the two volcanic vents, both deadly in their extremes of temperature. It wasn't safe for most of us. Well. It was hardly safe anywhere, for me. It was constant effort, even to find a safe place to sleep at night. Someplace where I wouldn't be attacked, or drown." 

Your hands rub up and down your arms as you gather your memories around you. "I wasn't allowed to have my own home in the air cavern. And I couldn't live in the main city, it was all submerged." 

"There are more monsters living down there, then who I mentioned earlier. There's only small few who breathe air. But there's so many different monsters down there. More of the skeleton race down there." You stare at your hands, tracing the scars through the years with your eyes. "My twin sister, for one." 

You hear a collective gasp from the group around you. You raise your eyes but not your face. 

"Her name is Bjorp."

Undyne scoffs, "BJORP? Is that short for something?"

You nod. "Yeah. Bjorpanella." Your hands sure seem interesting to you right now. "We're opposites, you see. Like her favorite sandwich. Creamed herring with marshmallow fluff and toasted seedpod slivers." 

There's a duet of revulsion from Alphys and Papyrus. You spread your hands in surrender. "I know, right? Have you ever tried to milk a whale? Let alone bottle it to turn into sour cream..." You trail off as you think about it. Maybe they milk other things down here.

"I've never had to share this information with anyone before. Everyone I'd met had already known it. I never thought I'd ever have to, you know, share it. It's hard to know where to start."

You fidget with your hands, they make tiny tink sounds. "Bjorp took it upon herself to complete the quest we had bequeathed from birth to do. Further the species." You grasp the tip of your tail and roll the tip in minuscule figure eights. "It was what the elders decided was law. To break the barrier through sheer force of numbers of monster souls. Bjorp's been more then successful."

You have a hard time breathing as the memories come for you. With sharp teeth they tear at you and you cringe. 

"Neither of us was given a choice. For. For the program." Your voice starts to shake. "Every generation there were more breathing water. We. I was viewed as inferior. Air was a non-necessity. A weakness. Where only the strongest survived." You crouch down onto your ankles, resting your face on your knees. You try to breathe through the onslaught of memories.

"When our first heats began. There was a test. A test that I failed." Bitterness sweeps your mouth and gets stuck against your teeth. You feel the familiar ache of self loathing build in your chest. 

Your teeth lock together, the words don't want to come out. You whine a bit. "The compatibility course. To determine." You shudder hard enough to rattle your teeth on your kneecaps. "To determine breeding compatibility." You hear Alphys mutter "...f-f-fascinating..." as she continues to write. 

"She took them all at once. Like the soul warrior that she is. Eyes blazing. She glowed with her power, like what I imagined the sun to look like." A small smile of admiration wavers on your face.

"She ended up catching four different sires that day. She is more pampered by those men then anyone I've ever seen. She's had several litters by them already. Her house was always filled with fast swimming bodies of all sizes." You raise one hand to gesture size differences. "Her husbands, so many children. She had a library of garments for her grand success with her quest. She could breathe water, so it made everything so much easier for her." You couldn't keep the bitterness from seeping into your voice.

"But, I..."  
You press your tail against your eyes. Like if you press hard enough, it'll keep the visions from your minds eye.

"I'd never had the visions, like she did, growing up." You raise your head and it creaks uncomfortably. "Don't you have visions of what your offspring will look like, when you meet your mates?"

There is complete silence in the room. Even the sound of the pencil on paper stops.

You continue on. "Sometimes your souls have to be in sync first. Or sometimes, other actions unlock them before they, ah, occur. Sometimes pleasant." you shudder, "Sometimes violent. Different acts could show us who we're to join with to help bring forth new lives to this world."

You are met by a small sea of very confused faces. "Do the monsters on the surface not have these visions?" A chorus of silent head shakes are your response.

"Oh."

You give a tiny, forced laugh. "I thought it was a myth too. Or it must be." You lower your head into your hands. "Since Bjorp had visions from when we were in the craiche together. She was praised from the very beginning for her potentials. She could barely wait for the compatibility event. She knew exactly who to aim for. She'd found out so easily. It was so unfair. Just playing games in our youth, she found her sires. Nana was besides herself. The entire city came that day to watch."

There's a small cough in the room. Maybe they don't have this kind of event here. It makes you more thankful to be here, if they don't.

You wrap your arms around yourself, your tail wraps around your head like it's trying to protect you. "I never saw any. No matter who touched me. No matter HOW they touched me. They tried everything..."

You look up into the two female faces in front of you from around your tail. Alphys scrunched her face up in compassionate worry. Undyne wrinkled her nose up in frank distaste. "CRETINS. BASTARDS." Undyne spits. "You mean they FORCED you?"

You nod as tears roll down your face. "Not just the once." 

You start to sob, soaking your tail in your tears. "They all tried. They. They all tried. There were so many. I. I couldn't summon my..." You cough and wipe your nose across your leg. "The womb. I couldn't bring it forth. So in front of the whole town. They took turns. When I wasn't responding, how I was supposed to, they beat me." Your voice was barely above a whisper. You've closed your eyes so tightly that they hurt. "Every time they saw me, after that, they beat me."

No one in the room is quite sure how to comfort you. They squirm uncomfortably at what you've experienced.

You take a few minutes to breathe deeply, feeling your breath rush in and out through your teeth. You focus on counting through your breaths. In, one, two three, four. You hold, then control your exhale, one, two, three, four. You do this to remind yourself that you are in control, here. They are not here. No one here has made any moves to hurt you.

You feel a small, warm, scaled hand rest tenderly on your skull. You look up into the kind eyes of Alphys. She's got a small, white square in her hand. She hands it to you, and mimes wiping her face. You stare at the square, then rub it across your entire face. It's soft. It absorbs your tears quickly and rubs moistly across your cheeks. 

You hold it out in your open hand only to have a blue glow encompass it. It gets lifted to a small, nearby bin. You turn to look at Sans whose using the opposite hand that isn't holding his head to gesture the hanky into the bin. It swishes in and you hear Papyrus from behind you say, "Sports!"

Sans opens the eye closest to you. It glitters at the edges with frightening fire. "If any of them ever show their faces around here, you tell me which ones that hurt you. And I will personally ensure that they have a bad time." The air seems to drop a few degrees at his comment.

This brings you small comfort, you grip yourself less tightly as you return to the here and now. Instead of the then and there.  
Sans and Grillby protected you from them once, already. You unwrap your white knuckled hands from your knees and start to unbend yourself on the floor. Wow, when did you get so stiff?

Sans mouth is in a fierce scowl. "We know what it's like, Yani. To have someone do things to ya, that you got no control over."  
Papyrus nods. "I STILL get nightmares sometimes. Less now, then I used to." He holds one hand up to you. You aren't sure what to do with it. You place your tail tip in his hands. He looks down at it.  
He doesn't seem to know what to do with it, but doesn't put it down.

Undyne is looking at Alphys's notes, Alphys is double checking a few notes on a previous page. "A-a-ah Y-yani, do you think y-you could tell us more a-a-about skeleton anatomy? I've only ever seen two. And I want to help you heal your arm? So, could you tell me more about that?" She comes to sit down in front of you. Undyne seems restless, she goes to glare outside the window at the lightening sky. She stands rigidly, staring outside. Her battle ready stance tells you that she's keeping watch. You feel glad to know that should your relatives find you, they wont be coming in through that window.

You turn your face to try to look at Papyrus and accidentally look up his black and white skirt. You quickly turn away to catch Sans smirking at you. 

You feel yourself getting a little flustered. So many different emotions in such a short time. You resettle yourself on your tailbone. The soft material of your borrowed dress slides on the floor a little.

"You may have noticed fellas, that you store magic on your bodies? Maybe under your clothes?" Papyrus sits down next to you, still holding your tail.

You look back and forth to the faces regarding you. You curve your hands down the sides of your rib cage. "It's a defensive mechanism, for when we need more stored magic in battle. Males and females store it in different ways, for the most part. It changes how our clothes fit. Like you Papyrus, you carry it in thin layers especially through your shoulders and chest." Papyrus flexes next to you, it brings a smile to your face. "And you Sans, you keep most of your extra magic around your torso." Sans turns his face to you, unabashed. "Makes me more cuddly."

You are reminded of your adventures in the tub that let you know where they tend to keep extra magic. You feel your face heat up at the thought.

You poke your pointer fingertips together. "Skeleton's always have multiple births. It's part of why we were so hunted by the humans, all those years ago. We remind them of what they hide. They also feared our larger numbers. And our prowess with magic." 

Papyrus chimes in from next to you. "We ARE pretty great." He strokes his thumb in soft circles on your tail. Sans nods in agreement from the palm of his hand.

He puts his head onto his shoulder and reaches down his hand to stroke your head spikes. Neither of the brothers seems to be entirely aware of touching you. 

You find yourself strangely calmed by their gentle administrations. They aren't trying to hurt you in any way, which is a strange but welcome change to the touches you used to have.

You smile a tiny smile. You felt rather proud of yourself for not panicking at their nearness. Maybe it was the visions you'd had...

"Skeletons. Gods, is it hot in here to you?" You feel blush spread heated fingers from your face down your neck. It spreads encroaches shoulder territory. "What our bones shape, our lives create. I'm a mammal in shape and function. We give birth to live babies. And ah." You press your hands to your rib cage against the borrowed dress. Your hands follow a familiar path, to your hips.

"I usually have stored magic, here. They get used as a magic battery, and for more functional purpose. Females use, ah, the, ah." You wipe a hand across your suddenly sweating brow. "The mammaries. The ah." You look into Alphys's face for help. She is blushing like a ripe fruit. She scribbles, scratches it out, tears off the page, and tries again. She goes through several pages before she manages a stick figure diagram. It has a few small circular additions to the chest. You nod. 

"They are to make milk for our infants." You press your forehead into your knees so hard that you fall over. You land against the leg of the couch next to Sans' leg. You squeak at the impact but don't uncurl. You hear him shift uneasily on the couch. Papyrus whistles through his teeth way too loudly next to you. You wonder how much of this kind of anatomy lesson is new to the brothers. 

"It's necessary, down in the frigid depths. Otherwise I would freeze, be crushed, or suffocate without my stores." You curl your hands around your shin bones.

"I used it all up when my arm got stuck on the submersible. All my stored magic. It kept me from getting the bends on the way up here." You look up at Sans from by his foot. He cocks his head to one side at you.

"How did you escape the barrier?"


	8. Dawn of the first day

An alarm goes off in Papyrus's pocket. He pulls out his phone dismisses it with a touch of his finger. 

"Oopsie, that's my leave for school alarm. It's time for me to go." He stands up and smooths down the creases of his pleated skirt. A victorious trill sounds from Sans' shorts pockets. 

"That's my head to work alarm. It's my Monday schedule. Paps, you know the drill. I'll be back for lunch between shifts, but wont be home until late." He looks apologetic when he pops out of the room with a blue fizzle. He comes back wearing a bright orange shirt and a small golden hat. "If you need you need me, I'm just a few boxes away." He pops out again with a blue fizzle. 

Papyrus looks after where Sans left, he mutters "Burger hut" under his breath. He perks up and turns toward you. "Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you come with me to my class today? I'm sure the Professor won't mind. I'll message him on the way."

Alphys nods in understanding. "A-alright. Can we take this up another time? Tomorrow, perhaps?"  
You nod. They all seemed to have schedules to get to.

Alphys and Undyne clasp hands and head out. Alphys leans into Undyne's strong shoulder for comfort as they exit through the door. Papyrus grabs two clean white coats from the closet with one hand. He has tucked into the crook of one arm a long bag held under a large bowl. He hands you one of the coats, and pulls the other one on. It's another chef coat. 

"I don't have any teleportation abilities like Sans has. But I do drive. Go ahead and put on that coat, it shouldn't be too big on you." He pulls out a few new kerchiefs. He ties one around his neck, and then helps you with yours. He beams at you as he grabs a set of jingling keys with a pink metal key chain in the shape of lips. 

"C'mon Yani! I will protect you through the day today. And I have someone who I want you to meet tonight. I really think you will get along well." He holds the door open for you as you step outside.

The brightening of the sky makes you pause once you step outside. The dark velvet sky you last saw was transformed into a stunning kaleidoscope of colors. Fire lights up clouds that you had not seen in the darkness, they glow with ever brightening colors. The horizon lightens further still. The nails breadth of a light brighter then any you have seen before dawns.

You take your first view of the sun. New tears stream down your face. It goes from a ruddy orange that reminds you of your sister to a pale, glowing disk starts to rise. Papyrus turns to you to see what the hold up is and he stops when he sees your face. His eyes soften and he grins at you. 

"Is it the first time you've seen the sun?" He looks at the sunrise with you. 

You nod, tears streaming off your chin.

"I did the same thing, when we first broke through the barrier. I stared at it so long that I got spots in my eyes for over an hour." He shades his eyes with his white clad arm. "Try not to look directly at it for much longer, Yani. You don't want to hurt your eyes. And it'll be there tomorrow too!" He opens the door of a bright, shiny red sports car for you.

You wipe your face on the back of your hand, scraping the water off. You take one more look at the daytime sky and step forward.

You slide onto the dark leather seat. He jogs around the other side of the car and gets into the drivers side. He clicks in his seat belt. He looks over at you. "Oh. You've never used seat belts before? Here." He reaches over the center console toward you. He braces one arm on it and leans himself over you.

His hand brushes across your shoulder. He drags the backs of his knuckles across your chest, the contact leaves a tingling awareness in its wake.

You look up into his face. A pale dusting of orange is spread across his cheeks, like the sun off the clouds of your first sunrise.

He sits down, and turns the key in the ignition. The car roars to life. You speed along roads, bright flashes of greenery, houses, and other cars speed past you. There's more people then you've seen, all going about their own business. 

You stop at an intersection in front of some colored lights. While you're stopped, you can take a longer look around. 

You get your first glimpse of a human, and there's a whole group of them. They all seem young, and they're carrying massive sacks on their backs. 

Papyrus nods at them. "I recognize a few of them, I see them on their way to school. I've watched them grow up over the last few years in this neighborhood. He smiles wistfully at them. 

The light in front of you changes, and Papyrus pulls through the intersection, making a left. 

Soon you see a sprawling series of buildings nestled between some trees. He pulls his car into an entryway and you see a sea of vehicles in a variety of flashy colors. Their metal parts gleam in the bright sun. Papyrus finds an open section and pulls his car in, next to its brethren. He turns the car off, nestled in for the day among its fellows. He unbuckles his seat belt. You watch him, and copy his movements. The button is firmer then you were expecting.

He nods in approval at you and hops out, calling over his shoulder. "I need to grab a few things from the back and we can head off to class." He grabs his bag and the large bowl, and you both set off toward the large buildings.

As you near the building you see a few other people in white coats all headed through a large set of doors. You follow after Papyrus as he heads the same way. 

You see them pass through a propped open doorway into a well lit space. You pause, the room is bustling with activity. People in clean, crisp white jackets are a blur of activity. 

Someone passes in front of you carrying a large tray full of some sort of sweet smelling dough. Their muscles bulge under the weight of it, "Sorry, heavy coming through." They appear to be human, and they don't glance your way on their path through a large kitchen. 

Everything in the room gleams with cleanliness. Large wooden tables with large bins below. Wide shelves line most of the walls. Some filled with dry goods, others with cooking implements. You step inside the room and try to keep to one side near the door. 

A large purple cat with a kerchief wrapped at her neck and over her brow is stirring something in a large metal bowl. It rests on a pot on top of a sturdy looking contraption. You can make out the dulled colors of low flame from underneath the pot. 

A man exits a back room wearing a different color kerchief from the rest of the class. Papyrus holds up one long arm and waves it. "Professor! This is Yani, I messaged you about her this morning?" 

The human male navigates smoothly through moving bodies and activities over to you.

He holds a hand out to you. It's covered in callouses and scars. You look up into his face, a little stunned. You haven't touched a human before. You figured they would be at least aggressive toward you. 

He smiles at you. "I've met skeletons before. After all, this isn't my first class with Papyrus. I'm not going to cook you."

You gently slip your hand into his. His grip is confident and without malice. You find yourself smiling at him. He gestures to the class. "Papyrus explained a little bit of what was going on in his letter. You can stay with the class for the day. We'll work out something else for future lessons, but today you can be our guest. Watch out, there's a lot of activity that goes on. Listen for warnings, like Hot or Knives." 

You watch someone pass behind the purple cat woman holding two large knives. "Knives behind" they say to her and she nods, continuing to stir over the stove. 

The Professor turns back to you. "I'm going to let the class know you are here." He raises an arm and his voice. The class all stops what they are doing at their stations and look at him from above their work. 

"Okay class, we've got a guest with us today! Her name is Yani, and she's a friend of Papyrus. She's from out of town and has had a pretty sheltered life. Try to be polite, and lets show her your best work!" The class chime a chorus of "Hi Yani" at you from around the busy kitchen. 

You wave shyly back and try to blend into the shelves next to you.

Papyrus pats you on the shoulder. "Don't worry Yani. They're super nice. You'll like it here." He stashes his long bag under a table and saunters off with purpose. He reads a list on the wall and gets into work as everyone around him goes back to their tasks. The Professor leans a bit closer to you saying, "You can be our official taste tester today."


	9. Cheffing the day away

It's like a powerfully choreographed dance. People move with swift purpose around the room. Elbow to elbow, people of all walks of life work their hardest. 

Papyrus takes the large bowl he was holding and puts it on the countertop. He folds his lanky frame under the table. When he unfurls, he has a long white apron on and he's holding one of the biggest knives you've ever seen.

The knife has one serrated edge, wavy like an ocean wave. It has a rounded tip.

You wonder how he's going to use it. 

You try watch him but it's hard to do through the abundant activiy abounding.

The purple cat lady purrs in triumph at what she had been stirring on the stove top. She lugs it to a nearby table where 3 other bowls reside. 

Papyrus has started weighing different ingredients on a scale. Looks like the knife is on the table, but the bowl has been moved, you no longer see it. 

A bright face in a white jacket approaches you with a smile and a steaming slice of a treat on a little square. "These little guys just came out of the oven! You've gotta try them while they're hot."

You hold your hand out to them. They place the square onto your hand with and give the bottom of your hand a little pat. You try not to drop the fragrant, warm bite at their unexpected touch. 

You raise it to your face, inhaling as it gets close to you. There are spices in it, you can see a fine texture to it, like young sponge. It has tiny pieces of varying textures. A sea of brown bobbing with white and red pieces. 

You open your mouth and take a bite. Subtle sweetness leads to a spicy note; followed by a grounded taste and bright sourness. Your eyes go wide as soft texture gives under your teeth, and the texture changes as you chew. There are slightly crisp bits, and extra sour and sweet flares. It steams as you chew it. You blow out, and you can see the steam leave you in a merry cloud. 

Their grin grows as they watch your face. "It's an apple cranberry oat muffin! Do you want some more?"

You nod. You swallow and nod harder.   
"Yes please." 

They smile and make a sharp turn on their heels back to where they came from. Dozens of warm muffins steam from their station.

You look back at Papyrus with growing anticipation. He grabs the giant bowl from the machine and lifts it onto the table near it. The table groans a little under its weight, yet he seems unaffected by the mass of it. He starts scooping the thick mixture into several round metal pans. 

The muffin person comes back with the rest of a muffin. You gratefully accept it with a thanks. They look as happy as you feel, eating it. You feel a flush of serene pleasure at your shared joy in the muffin. You feel like you can taste their hard work, and it's delicious as you devour the treat.

"You should like, try this next." the purple cat lady saunters over to you. She has a miniature cup with a spoon in it. She holds it daintily out to you. "We're totally going to fill our cakes with it today!"

You take the cup with your fingertips. It has something dark and thick inside. There's a spoon in it.

You pull the spoon out. The dark stuff is incredibly thick, like clay. Yet airy, it manages to feel light on the spoon. You get a sniff of this as you bring it to your face. Oh, it smells bitter?

It touches your tongue and melts into sinful delight. It's like a detonation on your tongue as it fills your mouth with a darkness made sweet. Creamy, it too has tiny air bubbles in it. You lick it all off of the spoon with stars in your eyes. 

"Oh my god, isn't that like the best chocolate mousse ever?!" The cat lady laughs heartily in appreciation of your obvious enjoyment. "Seven pounds of dark chocolate, can you believe it? And it'll all get used on our cakes today!" She turns to go back to her station, her step is jaunty as her tail swishes on her way.

Papyrus puts his pans into wide ovens along one wall. He closes them with a quick "Nyeh heh!" Before stepping onward with confidence to the next step.

The Professor comes up to you with something hot steaming in a paper cup, it has a dark lid on it. "Here, we make these at the shop here. The students practice all the sides of running bakeries in this kitchen."

You your hands gratefully around the hot cup. Your tail wags as it warms your bones. 

You take a sip as you continue to watch the action around you. Something about the flavor reminds you of the chocolate mousse. You turn to ask the Professor what it is. He smiles kindly at you. "It's a Mocha."

A student in a white coat raises their hand, and the Professor walks over to help them. 

The drink is both soothing and envigorating. It's close to scalding, with a thick mouth feel. Your drink keeps you company while you try to stay out of their way. You wonder if there is a way to help them with their work.

Two people in front of you work together to crack and seperate dozens of eggs from a large, multi-layered box. They have a large can between them, they joke with each other as they move to an unseen rythm. They make effecient work of the task. 

Someone else is shredding carrots. They're standing next to a bag that takes up a large section of the table. Looks like they're going to be a while. They're singing to themselves as they grate the orange roots into a large metal bowl. 

The teacher calls out to the class to gather under a large mirror on the ceiling. It's pointed at a table. He proceeds to lecture about the properties of candy making. As he talks, everyone watches raptly as he measures and prepares a new candy. 

He asks the class to prepare a treated mat following his instructions, which they do. Then he pours a golden, bubbling fluid onto the mat. He pours something from a little vial into the middle of the candy goo. He takes a greased spatula and folds the liquid into the idly bubbling mass. "Okay class, who wants to pull 450 degree candy?" There is a sea of raised hands. Papyrus's hand shoots up first. 

Including the teacher, they all put on gloves from small boxes nearby. There is an assembly line as they all spray their gloves with cooking oil. The teacher starts while the rest watch him do it the first time. He takes an outside edge and pulls a bit off. It's tacky and clings to the gloves. "Be careful class, it's still beyond boiling. Quick movements are imperitive here."

He moves rapidly, moving it back and forth from hand to hand, pulling with each movement. It becomes slightly opaque and shines in the light of the room. 

He sets it aside and gestures to his students to go ahead. The lot of them all take edges and start copying his motions. There is some swearing from some of the class. The slower ones yelp and pull off their melting gloves, blisters already forming. 

Papyrus has a small bead of sweat running down his forehead, his hands are a blur. Candy is stacking up next to him at an astonishing rate. Even the Professor seems impressed. 

An alarm goes off and Papyrus perks his head up. "I need to check my cakes! Professor, may I?" The Professor nods his head and Papyrus peels his gloves from his long fingers. He throws them into a bin on his way to the sink. He washes his fingers quickly, then moves to the ovens. 

He pulls one pan out, using a towel to protect his bones from the heat. He grabs a toothpick from a nearby box and sticks it in the center of the golden dome rising from the pan. He nods and pulls all the cakes out of the oven to cool on a nearby rack. 

The rest of the class finishes the candy pulling. They wrap them into small clear bags, then clean up the space that was used. They work together, it's pleasing to watch their comradarie. 

You throw your now empty cup and go over to the nearest student. "Is there anyway I can help?"

They blink at you a bit, then seem to get an idea. "Oh yeah! We could use a hand at the dish station. Let me show you how to do it."

They walk you to a series of metal basins, hoses, drains and things. At the end of this is a mountain of dirty dishes. One student scrubs away, using a long metal hose that reminds you of a shiny eel. It screams powered water at the dirty dishes over a pit that the food and water go into. Maybe something in the pit eats it all. 

The students trade places. The one with the hose explains what each section does. "This first one is the scrub station. Then comes the soaping, sanitation and the final rinse. Then air dry, and put away. Which part do you want to help with?" They gesture grandly at the expanse of metal and soaps.

"Uh. Scrub?" You want to take a crack at the metal spray thingy. 

You pull the hose down, it has a long spring that doesn't fight you too much when you pull it. You use your thumb to push the button and a high powered jet of water falls into the pit below it. There's more kickback then you were expecting. You squeak in surprise. 

"It's okay! I did that my first time, too. The person next to you has their sleeves rolled up past their elbows. They're fluidly moving dishes from station to station. You roll up your sleeves and try again. 

The spray shoots the food off the pan you placed above the pit. You feel a sense of accomplishment, and you place it into the soap section. You don't need to have two good hands for this task, the water does most of the work for you. The student working with you gives you a thumbs up and a smile. You feel useful and glad to help, you move onto the next dirty piece. 

You work steadily next to the other student. Funny, now that you are working together, it barely registers that they are human. Their dark skin glistens with moisture from the spray and bubbles. Your skull drips with condensation from your work. 

You feel your eyelids start to droop with exhaustion. Your coat is pretty soaked, and you feel your exploits in every inch of your body. Yet there is a glow, a warmth that comes along with it that feels fulfilling. 

The Professor comes up behind you and places a knowing hand on your good shoulder. "Hey Yani, you're looking pretty beat. Would you like to come rest in my office while we finish the rest of the class? You nod and smile thankfully at him. You follow him into his office and sit in his spinning chair. Your eyelights dim as slumber pulls you into its embrace. 

As your eyes drift closed you can see Papyrus. He's got the big knife in one hand and one of the round cakes on a raised pedestal in front of him. He places on hand on it and spins it, expertly cutting the cake into even layers. You can see a purple blob walk up to his fading white form as you fall asleep. 

You wake up to a boney hand on your shoulder. You open your eyes to see Papyrus looking at you with warmth. And something on a little plate with a fork in it. It's layered into even, contrasting layers. Yellow, dark brown, yellow, dark brown, yellow, with a white layer around 2 of the edges. It's cut into a wedge shape.


	10. Meeting Goat Mom

You yawn and stretch. All of your tips flex outward. From toe tips up to finger tips, with tail stretched behind you. You'd had a fine nap, you feel like a whole new Yani. 

Papyrus has a fine sheen of sweat across his brow. His coat is relatively clean. The apron draped over his forearm however has some notible war wounds from the day. He's holding the plate on the palm of his hand holding the apron. His knife roll is tucked uner his other arm. 

"Class is over, we're all done cleaning up now. It's a layer cake!" His face beams at you. He lowers his face and whispers "we've been practicing putting magic in some of the recipes. With the Professors permission of course." He hands you the plate. 

"You'll feel better for eating it, I assure you. I cast the spell for the cake and the icing. And the Professors recipes always come out great!" He looks very proud of his accomplishments for the day.

"Catty made the chocolate mouse filling. I believe you got to try it earlier? She worked healing magic into hers as well. And that's the icing I made this morning! Wait till you try eating it all together!" He holds the door open for you and you both leave. You give thanks to the Professor on your way out.

"No problem Yani. Although do give thought to applying here if you liked it." You shake his hand again with the hand not carying the cake. 

You walk into afternoon air, the sun is warm overhead. It beats warmly across your shoulders, it's very pleasant. You roll your shoulders as you walk together back to Papyrus's car. 

You get to his car and place the plate on top of the hood as a table. Papyrus folds his arms and rests them on the edge of the windshield. He watches you as you cut the first bite off and lift it to your mouth. 

Your hand flies to your face, it's almost too much for words. The yellow layers had an even finer texture then the muffin you tried earlier. No sooner did you bite down then the textures start to mingle together. The dark bite of the chocolate held hands with the creamy icing and made excellent busom buddies. A feeling of contentment spreads from your mouth to the top of your head, then runs down you in a rush. 

He rests his chin on his arms and smiles proudly. The sun shines off his skull and shoulders. He turns his head to rest his cheek instead and lowers his eyelids at you, his smile widens further.

Every bite is a seduction to your senses, it's sweet without being overpowering. You can make out all the different elements. The soft cake, the thick mousse, and the creamy icing. You squeal with delight at your next bite. Your tail goes from wrapped around your ankle, where it had been most of the day, to flipping in excitement.

Before you know it, your plate is empty. You are left with a vague sense of wonder at where the dessert went. It was a beautiful blur after the first bite. You feel a sense of euphoria wash over you. You close your eyes and sigh in pleasure.

You feel fingers slide onto each of your shoulders. Your back feels warmer as a long form is pressed into you from behind. The crisp coat presses against the soft dress against your spine. They run their hands down your arms to your hands on the hood of the car.

"I can't seem to keep my hands off of you." Papyrus speaks this from next to the side of your head. His voice sounds mildly confused. 

You shift on your feet, your hold on the small plate and fork tighten. "It's, ah..." Your tail flicks, hitting against one of the heels of his shoes. 

His hands envelope yours. They're bigger then yours. His hands form themselves along yours and run down. He leans a bit more into your body and he rubs the side of his face against the back of your head. 

Your tail thrashes wildly as your heart rate spikes. He hums to himself and your grip goes limp. He pulls at the fork and plate from your hands and his hum turns into a little song. 

He releases your hands and shifts his weight against you. He passes the fork to the plate hand in front of you. He pulls his arms away from you only to briefly press his hip bones more firmly against you. He turns on his heel and opens the door for you. 

Your face aches with how flushed it is. It's not the only part that aches. 

You realize your arm no longer throbs with pain, it's only a dull thud instead of a sharp stab. 

You slide onto the slick leather seat with only a small sudder. 

The car seat is even warmer from the sun. You glisten with persperation. The heat is only partially to blame.

Papyrus leans into the car with you instead of closing the door. "Here, let me." He takes one hand and rests it on your hip, the other drags the back of his hand along your rib cage. He leads a trail of fire along you, he's looking at the seatbelt in his hand as it gleams down your torso.

When it clicks he makes eye contact with you. You swallow hard. 

The sun frames his face as his eyes flicker with heat. 

His eyes shift to sudden mischief as he blows a quick puff of air into your nose. You make an "eep!" of surprise and he releases you, he backs up and closes the door.

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh!" Papyrus spins and sprints to the other side of the car. 

He steps into the drivers side and buckles in. He starts the car and backs up, looking into a small mirror to see behind his car. 

You cross your arms over your chest and can't help but pout at your conflicting feelings.

Papyrus glides his sporty car out into traffic. You glance down at your broken arm, realizing that you're touching it without immense pain. "Thank you, for the healing dessert. Cake, wasn't it? I've never had it before."

He smiles as he watches the streets in front of you. "Wait till you try some of my specialties, my spaghetti is going to knock your pants off!" His eyes glance over to you quickly and then pays attention to the road some more.

You decide to look out the window some more. You see many creatures you have not seen before. You find yourself pressing your face and hands against the glass in awe at the varities that you see. 

A yellow and black creature flaps past, paper thin wings fold and unfold across the air. It reminds you of how plumes move crustations, yet so much more delicate. 

Humans walk four legged creatures of all sorts of sizes and colors, with similar shapes. They wag their tails as you drive past, one makes a loud sharp call at you. The sound echoes away quickly. 

Papyrus starts to drive slower, the streets narrow and there are more houses in this area. There are small groups of young people of different ages. Most carrying bags on their backs, walking along the streets.

He pulls into an open space in front of a quaint looking house. He unbuckles and you race to unbuckle the button. He chuckles a bit and unfolds himself from his car. 

You flail and succeed in opening the door before he can come around and do so. He stops short in front of it yet doesn't seem perturbed. He opens his mouth to say something to you and you hear a voice come from the direction of the house.

"Papyrus, is this who you were telling me about over the phone?"

You turn to face the house and are dumnstruck by the large, pale, furry creature you see in the doorway.

She's a tall, powerfully built woman. She has two, tiny horns on the top of her head that sit above long, silky looking ears. She is wearing a long gown of purple and white. Furry toes peep at you from under the long hem. Her eyes are wide as she stares at you. 

Her features fracture into a shocked expression that morphs into a wise smile. 

Papyrus walks forward and wraps his arms around her. "TORIEL! It's so good to see you! Yes, this is Yani." He gestures at you to come closer. 

You scoot closer, feeling a little shiy. You haven't seen anyone this large who breathed air who didn't also use echolocation. She stands with her hands patiently clasped in front of her.

You look up into her face. 

"Do you like snails?" she asks you.

You blink. Snails?  
You nod, then grin. "Yes, I love snails! I especially like them with mushrooms!" 

Her face lights up with a grin and she looks incredibly excited. "Oh, at last! I've got the best book to show you! I just finished making a snail pie, and no one else wanted to eat it with me." She turns and walks inside, Papyrus follows inside. 

You enter the home after them with a sense of excitement.


	11. Meeting Goat Mom

You yawn and stretch. All of your tips flex outward. From toe tips up to toe tips, with tail stretched behind you. You'd had a fine nap, you feel like a whole new Yani. 

Papyrus has a fine sheen of sweat across his brow. His coat is relatively clean. The apron draped over his forearm however has some notible war wounds from the day. He's holding the plate on the palm of his hand holding the apron. His knife roll is tucked uner his other arm. 

"Class is over, we're all done cleaning up now. It's a layer cake!" His face beams at you. He lowers his face and whispers "we've been practicing putting magic in some of the recipes. With the Professors permission of course." He hands you the plate. 

"You'll feel better for eating it, I assure you. I cast the spell for the cake and the icing. And the Professors recipes always come out great!" He looks very proud of his accomplishments for the day.

"Catty made the chocolate mouse filling. I believe you got to try it earlier? She worked healing magic into hers as well. And that's the icing I made this morning! Wait till you try eating it all together!" He holds the door open for you and you both leave. You give thanks to the Professor on your way out.

"No problem Yani. Although do give thought to applying here if you liked it." You shake his hand again with the hand not carying the cake. 

You walk into afternoon air, the sun is warm overhead. It beats warmly across your shoulders, it's very pleasant. You roll your shoulders as you walk together back to Papyrus's car. 

You get to his car and place the plate on top of the hood as a table. Papyrus folds his arms and rests them on the edge of the windshield. He watches you as you cut the first bite off and lift it to your mouth. 

Your hand flies to your face, it's almost too much for words. The yellow layers had an even finer texture then the muffin you tried earlier. No sooner did you bite down then the textures start to mingle together. The dark bite of the chocolate held hands with the creamy icing and made excellent busom buddies. A feeling of contentment spreads from your mouth to the top of your head, then runs down you in a rush. 

He rests his chin on his arms and smiles proudly. The sun shines off his skull and shoulders. He turns his head to rest his cheek instead and lowers his eyelids at you, his smile widens further.

Every bite is a seduction to your senses, it's sweet without being overpowering. You can make out all the different elements. The soft cake, the thick mousse, and the creamy icing. You squeal with delight at your next bite. Your tail goes from wrapped around your ankle, where it had been most of the day, to flipping in excitement.

Before you know it, your plate is empty. You are left with a vague sense of wonder at where the dessert went. It was a beautiful blur after the first bite. You feel a sense of euphoria wash over you. You close your eyes and sigh in pleasure.

You feel fingers slide onto each of your shoulders. Your back feels warmer as a long form is pressed into you from behind. The crisp coat presses against the soft dress against your spine. They run their hands down your arms to your hands on the hood of the car.

"I can't seem to keep my hands off of you." Papyrus speaks this from next to the side of your head. His voice sounds mildly confused. 

You shift on your feet, your hold on the small plate and fork tighten. "It's, ah..." Your tail flicks, hitting against one of the heels of his shoes. 

His hands envelope yours. They're bigger then yours. His hands form themselves along yours and run down. He leans a bit more into your body and he rubs the side of his face against the back of your head. 

Your tail thrashes wildly as your heart rate spikes. He hums to himself and your grip goes limp. He pulls at the fork and plate from your hands and his hum turns into a little song. 

He releases your hands and shifts his weight against you. He passes the fork to the plate hand in front of you. He pulls his arms away from you only to briefly press his hip bones more firmly against you. He turns on his heel and opens the door for you. 

Your face aches with how flushed it is. It's not the only part that aches. 

You realize your arm no longer throbs with pain, it's only a dull thud instead of a sharp stab. 

You slide onto the slick leather seat with only a small sudder. 

The car seat is even warmer from the sun. You glisten with persperation. The heat is only partially to blame.

Papyrus leans into the car with you instead of closing the door. "Here, let me." He takes one hand and rests it on your hip, the other drags the back of his hand along your rib cage. He leads a trail of fire along you, he's looking at the seatbelt in his hand as it gleams down your torso.

When it clicks he makes eye contact with you. You swallow hard. 

The sun frames his face as his eyes flicker with heat. 

His eyes shift to sudden mischief as he blows a quick puff of air into your nose. You make an "eep!" of surprise and he releases you, he backs up and closes the door.

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh!" Papyrus spins and sprints to the other side of the car. 

He steps into the drivers side and buckles in. He starts the car and backs up, looking into a small mirror to see behind his car. 

You cross your arms over your chest and can't help but pout at your conflicting feelings.

Papyrus glides his sporty car out into traffic. You glance down at your broken arm, realizing that you're touching it without immense pain. "Thank you, for the healing dessert. Cake, wasn't it? I've never had it before."

He smiles as he watches the streets in front of you. "Wait till you try some of my specialties, my spaghetti is going to knock your pants off!" His eyes glance over to you quickly and then pays attention to the road some more.

You decide to look out the window some more. You see many creatures you have not seen before. You find yourself pressing your face and hands against the glass in awe at the varities that you see. 

A yellow and black creature flaps past, paper thin wings fold and unfold across the air. It reminds you of how plumes move crustations, yet so much more delicate. 

Humans walk four legged creatures of all sorts of sizes and colors, with similar shapes. They wag their tails as you drive past, one makes a loud sharp call at you. The sound echoes away quickly. 

Papyrus starts to drive slower, the streets narrow and there are more houses in this area. There are small groups of young people of different ages. Most carrying bags on their backs, walking along the streets.

He pulls into an open space in front of a quaint looking house. He unbuckles and you race to unbuckle the button. He chuckles a bit and unfolds himself from his car. 

You flail and succeed in opening the door before he can come around and do so. He stops short in front of it yet doesn't seem perturbed. He opens his mouth to say something to you and you hear a voice come from the direction of the house.

"Papyrus, is this who you were telling me about over the phone?"

You turn to face the house and are dumnstruck by the large, pale, furry creature you see in the doorway.

She's a tall, powerfully built woman. She has two, tiny horns on the top of her head that sit above long, silky looking ears. She is wearing a long gown of purple and white. Furry toes peep at you from under the long hem. Her eyes are wide as she stares at you. 

Her features fracture into a shocked expression that morphs into a wise smile. 

Papyrus walks forward and wraps his arms around her. "TORIEL! It's so good to see you! Yes, this is Yani." He gestures at you to come closer. 

You scoot closer, feeling a little shiy. You haven't seen anyone this large who breathed air who didn't also use echolocation. She stands with her hands patiently clasped in front of her.

You look up into her face. 

"Do you like snails?" she asks you.

You blink. Snails?  
You nod, then grin. "Yes, I love snails! I especially like them with mushrooms!" 

Her face lights up with a grin and she looks incredibly excited. "Oh, at last! I've got the best book to show you! I just finished making a snail pie, and no one else wanted to eat it with me." She turns and walks inside, Papyrus follows inside. 

You enter the home after them with a sense of excitement.


	12. Heard it through the grapevine

You enter Toriel's home. There is a wooden coat rack that Papyrus stops at, removing his coat and hanging it there. 

Slowly you move both hands up to the buttons of your borrowed coat. You feel stiff but it doesn't hurt like before. You unbutton them and listen to Toriel and Papyrus chat. 

"Yani here comes from deep under the ocean. That must have been where she developed a taste for snails..." Papyrus's eyes narrow at his suspicions. 

You nod and Toriel steps toward you, her palms outward. "Would you like help removing your jacket, my child?" You keep getting touched by all sorts of new people today. 

Her touch is soft, her finger fluff is so squishy. She gets the jacket off without even making you twinge. She makes a hum of approval and turns to hang up your jacket for you. 

She turns with a bright smile growing on her face. "Follow me! Let me show you to the kitchen. It's best when it's fresh." She pads away on furry feet further into her home.

You follow behind her. There is a delectable smell permeating the air, it grows stronger with every step. 

You enter her lovinlgy furnished kitchen. The air is warm, it feels homey. Toriel has her back to you as she cuts something on the counter near her oven.

She pulls something out of a lower drawer and glides across the tiled floor of the kitchen toward you. Her smile goes almost to her ears, she looks so pleased.

"It is so hard to get these fresh here, I planned this all week. I made the crust the day ahead, oh I can hardly wait to eat it with you."  
It's a double layerd pastry, there's a top and bottom layer of it. There's a gravy leaking a bit outside of the crust.

Your stomach growls at the savory aroma exhuding from it. Papyrus pulls a chair at her dining room table out for you. You sit with your plate and cut a bite off. Toriel's eyes glitter with barely contained glee as you raise it to your mouth. 

Flavors meld on your tongue. The crisp, flaky pastry gives crunch to a thick gravy. There's a meatiness to it, a hint of something that reminds you of onions. Garlic? There are a few textures in it that you cannot seem to identify. It's delicious, you feel like you can taste her hard work.

You take another bite, oh, it reminds you of a dish your Nana made during the end of the year holidays. You sigh and lean back in your chair. Toriel claps her hands and turns, cutting herself a slice. 

She walks to the other side of the table with her slice and sits with it.   
"I actually wasn't sure if the mushrooms would go with it. I'm trying to get Frisk to try new foods lately. There are so many choices at the grocery stores, I don't know what half of them are." She waves the end of her fork as she talks.

She pauses to take a bite, she closes her eyes in bliss. You take another bite and hum your deep approval. You share in your enjoyment together. 

Papyrus's phone rings, the song dingling loudly from his checkered skirt pocket. He pulls it out and steps into the hallway to take his call as you polish off the last bite. 

You rub your finger through the last of the crust crumbs and gravy and lick it off. Toriel giggles at your enthusiasm. 

You hear Papyrus's voice raise ramp up in volume while he talks on the phone. "Oh, hi sugar bits. What are you up to?" You can't help but hear him, even as you don't intend do evesdrop. 

"What do you mean, where have I been today? It was my Monday morning class, like usual. Oh, who was I with?" Papyrus's voice lilts up as he talks.

You meet Toriel's eyes, her eyes dart to where Papyrus's voice is coming from. She looks back at you and she grins sheepishly.

Toriel coughs and stands, she offers to take your plate. "Would you like a cup of tea?" You nod and stand to try to help. 

She waves at you and shakes her head with a smile. She seems to really enjoy nurturing activities. It brings a feeling of lightness to your chest that you're unfamiliar with. 

"Patty posted a picture online? What do you mean 'that girl', don't interrupt-"  
You hear Papyrus start to stamp his foot in frustration.

It sounds like something is banging against the wall on the other side of the hallway. If you could hazard a guess, you think it's either one of his feet or his head he's hitting the wall with.

"Yes, we've spent all day togher. But if you could just listen, she was in danger. Yes! Wait, what? Who said that?" he releases a heavy sigh to further thuds against the wall.

You fidget from foot to foot as the conversation in the hallway escalates. Toriel hums loudly, filling the water kettle with water from the tap of her kitchen sink. The background noise she's making doesn't cover the onesided conversation in the hallway.

"NO I HAVEN'T CHEATED ON YOU METTATON! WOULD YOU GIVE ME A MOMENT TO EXPLAIN?!" Papyrus's voice vibrates the cupboards, he's got some serious pipes.

You're not familiar with the term, but by context it sounds ominous. You go to stand by Toriels side out of instinct as the volume of their argument continues to rise. You can start to hear some of the other voice on the other end of the line.

"FINE! I KNOW WE NEED TO TALK! CAN YOU-" you can hear the voice the other end wail like a shocked banshee and Papyrus screams. "NO! FINE! I'LL LEAVE NOW!!!" 

Papyrus hits the wall a few more times before stomping back to the kitchen. 

He looks deflated, his arms dangle from his shoulders limply. He has a hard time meeting your gaze. 

You're not sure what you did wrong.

Whomever he was talking to seems to not like you much, though.

Toriel purses her mouth in mue of empathic distaste. "He get's so catty when he feels jealous. Good luck soothing him this time." She sniffs. "It took you weeks to get back in his good graces after your tango teacher fiasco last year." She and Papyrus both shake their heads at this memory.

Papyrus raises his head to look at you. A wide range of emotions scroll across his face. Frustration. Anger. Hope. He takes one hand and brushes the backs of his fingers across your cheek. 

His hands path is mirrored by a trio of brightly colored arms. Yellow orange, pale green and violet miniature hands all layer like a hand sandwhich on your face. Papyrus looks down and makes a garbled grunt. You hear a choked cough from behind you. Can Toriel see them, too?

"Would you PLEASE explain about these when I come back?" Papyrus throws his hands up and bolts from the room. He yells through the house on his way out, "THEY BETTER NOT BE THERE EVERY TIME WE COME INTO CONTACT! THAT WOULD BE SO AWKWARD!" 

You can hear his car start and quickly pull away. You turn to Toriel. She has one hand plastered to her face, the other is only barely dangling the handle of a mug.

Her face is wet with tears. Tracks of it trail through the fine pelt of her features.   
Her voice quivers when she speaks to you.  
"I thought I was the only one who saw my child before..." 

Her eyes mist over in memory. "Not even my mother believed me on what I saw. It was like no one could see him..." her voice trails off.

Her mind seems to be in a far away time. You wave a hand in front of her face. She's vapor locked. 

You carefuly tug the cup from her unresponsive hand and place it on the table. 

She starts to blubber a bit. 

You do the only thing you can think of.

You wrap yourself around her in a gentle hug. 

You stand on your tip toes, your tail curls around her middle. You press your face against her shoulder. You pat her softly on the back.

She cries harder for a while, she wraps her arms around you for support. Her sobs, she must have been holding onto these feelings for a long time. They seem to come from deep down within her. 

You recall her mentioning Frisk earlier, is that the name of the child she saw? You think that based on her tears, the answer is a sad, unlikley no.

She starts to take bigger, shuddering breaths. "Y-you know, I thought I was crazy when I first saw him. Up until the last vision happened. And then..." She sighs, you feel a depth of tension leave her.

Her microscopic shivering stills as you hold her. You rub her back in broad, slow circles. "I understand your pain. I never thought I'd see them either." 

She pulls her head off your shoulder, a shocked expression on her face. "But, how did we see? I mean, I? You saw them too?" Her face is as confused as her tone of voice.

You let go of her reluctantly. She's soft and cuddly. You look around the kitchen. "Is there somewhere else we can sit for a while?"   
She nods, "Yes, just let mme finish making this tea first." She turns back to the stove with renewed vigor.

She turns back with her cup and motions for your to follow her. "There are the comfy chairs by the fire. Come." You patter after her through her home.

She curls up in a Toriel sized stuffed chair by the fire. She grasps her cup, her fingers held tightly around it for warmth. You sit in a smaller overstuffed loveseat nearby. You curl your legs and your tail beneath you. You lean on a embroidered pillow on the seat and get comfortable.

She has her eyes closed as she breaths in the fragrant steam of her tea. You wait paitiently for her to gather her wool. 

\--------

"You know, my ex never believed me. He never saw our son, up until he took his first breath." Toriel's hands have become more animated as she warms to the subject. She sighs. 

Your eyes are wide as you chat. "You know what? I could see my twin sisters, her potentials. It's something my magic seems to be tuned for." You wave your hands for empthasis. 

She temples her hands in front of her face and leans her chin on her fingertips. "And yours just showed up when?"

You flush, "Today. When I met Sans, then Papyrus. There's more of them then those three you saw." You look away to the floor. "Do they show up during, um." You look up, anguish pleading across your face." 

She blinks then hoots. "Oh my goodness, no!" She laughs. You laugh along, it's a weight off of your chest to hear first hand about it. Bjorp would only look sideways at you and coyly say "You'll find out someday". 

It had always gnawed at you, how your sister wouldn't share what happened with you.

You find yourself smiling at Toriel, she lifted the veil on the mystery for you. 

Your smile creaks into a collossal yawn. 

Toriel chuckles and stands. "I have a spare bedroom in the back. It was under construction for a long time. It recently got finished." 

You stand and stretch. It feels so good to stretch out here, there are so many bigger spaces to be in, no more cramped holes.

You follow her down the next hallway, she leads you to a door on the end. She opens to the door to a quaint little bedroom, the bed looms invintingly on the other side of the room. 

Toriel pats you on the shoulder, "Wait here, I've got something for you." Her soft feet shuffle down to a nearby door, she opens it and steps inside. 

She steps back out shortly, holding a violet bit of fabric in one hand. She hands it to you, it's a soft, silky material. "Here, it's one of my nightgowns. It might be a bit big on you, but it's soft and easy to wear." 

Your eyes light up with gratitude. "Thank you Toriel!" You wrap your arms around her again. "Can you help me get it on?" You ask, remembering the difficulties with your shirt earlier. 

She gives you a hand changing. She's quite good at this. You lay down on the bed and she nods to you. "In the morning, I can try to heal you the rest of the way with my magic. But for now, you need rest." She turns the light off as she starts to close the door.

Your eyes drift shut as the door creaks shut. The last thing you see is her smile as you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, poor Papyrus. Mettaton, jealous much?


	13. Morning tea, and the kitchen sink

"The king? No, we're separated." Toriel rubs her fuzzy hand along the back of her left hand. "Frisk is over there right now. We share custody." 

She smiles out of the corner of her eye at you. "We've tried. On and off, over the years. For the sake of the children." Her smile wilts. 

"The laws of of the surface have been convoluted at best for our kind. Marriages of all kinds have been a total fiasco. And that's not even taking gender into account" She shakes her head. "Poor Alphys and Undyne..."

"Let alone custody laws." She shudders, and spills her tea over her hands.

"We're polite at family functions now, at least." Her hands are wrapped around a morning cup of tea. You've got a matching one in front of you.

She reaches over and grabs a cloth to dab at the small spill on her hands. The heat doesn't seem to bother her, she dabs it up while clicking her tongue.

She sets the rag aside and reaches out to pat you. "How did you sleep last night, did you rest well?"

You slept like a rock last night, only slightly less mossy. A serene smile pulls at the corners of your lips at your company, swathed in morning light.

You've felt at peace and relaxed. Her borrowed violet gown was soft down your long limbs, it rested comfortably at your crossed ankles.

She puts her cup down on the table between you in her pleasantly sun warmed kitchen.

She looks ascanse at you. "I saw that you had quite the array of children waiting for you." You color hotly and drum your fingers against your cup.

You squirm in your chair. "Uhm. Two showed up first, then the rest come and go. You saw them, too, right?" 

You pause to sip your tea.

Toriel nods and raises her brows delicately at you. "I never saw Asriel as clear as I saw those wee ones."

You peep at her from above your teacup. "My magic always made the visions stronger for others. For generations of younglings now, females would come to me for my clarifying touch."

You scratch the back of your head. "It was a strange sort of double standard. I was hated for my differences. Yet they sought me out for my gifts."

Toriel's brows lower and she looks pensively at you. "How did you manage to escape, dear?"

"I wasn't able to tell for certain, with the chaos of getting stuck on the machine that brought me up to the surface. We only ever had one human soul." You trail your hand down to your neck.

"But what was lacking in human souls we made up in numbers. Although maybe the locking spell was different for us then it was for you?" You rub your chin with contemplative fingers.

Toriel shrugs. "Hard to say, I haven't spoken to any scientists on your end. Only what I found out from ours. Have you met Alphys?"

You nod and smile, "Yes, I met her and Undyne yesterday. It was a pleasure meeting them. It's all been such a blur."

You chuckle at yourself. "Who would have thought, after all this time?" 

You shake your head and sigh. "I guess my magic works for me too." 

A wistful expression steals over Toriels features. 

Toriel clears her throat. "Do you think, that, ah, there could be more children?" You look at her blankly.

She twiddles her thumbs together. "Does your magic show all possibilities?" 

You shake your head wryly. "Sometimes I need to be touching both parents for them to trigger. Other times they show up, unbidden. Drove the menfolk bonkers."

You lean back against the chair and reminess, looking at the ceiling. "Sometimes, it was kind of funny. They'd be yelling at me, and all I could focus on was a swarm of tiny bodies behind them. Heh."

Toriel's eyes widen. "So, you've got very little control over it?"

You close your eyes and sigh. "Yeah. More's the pity."

She leans back as well and sighs. She looks thoughtful for a moment, then perks up. 

"Have you helped people, a little beyond in their years? To find their, ah, future?" Her eyes look bright at you. 

You settle against the chair. "Yeah. Even some pairings that were, untraditional." You pick between some back teeth with a fingertip. Ah, got it.

"Why?" you cock your head to one side. "Know some people who want to be enexplicably followed by offspring, too?"

Her face pinkens. "Do you think there is the possibility of, ah, more." She peeks over both of her shoulders like she's looking for eavesdroppers. 

She leans over the table and gestures for you to lean in. 

Bemused, you do so.

"You mentioned multiple-" Toriel's voice stops. 

Warm breath flows between the two of your faces from an outside source.

You both jump away from Toriel's whispered secrets. Leaving Sans leaning on his hands wearing an expression like a cat who licked the cream in the middle of the table. 

His eyes crinkle in merriment at the two of you. "Mornin' ladies."

Toriel scowls at him only briefly before mirth overtakes her. She bends over with laughter. 

She wipes a tear out of her eye with a grin. "You always did know how to make an entrance." 

He waggles his eyebrows at the both of you. He shrugs and lets the movement roll him backwords, he slacks casually and pockets his hands.

"Papyrus texted me to let me know to head on over here after my shift at the Gas Station." His smile dwindles a bit.

"Mettaton sent a few choice messages to me during my shift at Burger Hut." He rolls his eyes. "I ham-burgly believe they've been together this whole time."

Toriel raises one eyebrow at him in challenge. "For goodness shake, you'd think they're in love."

Your eyes dart back and forth to their banter. 

He nods and lowers his head. "Yeah, Papy loaves whole heartedly." 

Toriel turns to the sink to get more tea. "Wheat do we expect? Love grows where it will." She hums to herself as her teaspoon clinks against the glass. 

His eyes glide over to where you're backed into your chair, his teeth glisten in the morning sun. 

Your mouth goes a bit dry. In spite of the tea.

Sans turns his face toward Toriel when she turns back around. "Maybe he'll mustard the strength to talk some sense into that bratty metal can." 

Toriel sips her tea. From over the rim of her cup she counters. "If his wit wont grant him favor, his tongue will certainly ketchup."

The mood breaks as they start laughing at each other.

Sans eyes Toriel fondly as their chuckling dies down.

"Not that I'm trying to bite into your girl time, but I'd like to take Yani for the day." 

Toriel colors further. "Oh?"

A few beads of sweat apear on the top of Sans skull, yet his smile does not falter. 

Toriel can't stop her smile from broadening. "Don't you usually work most mornings? And didn't you pull a double shift? You're going to lose your image as a slacker." 

Sans holds a finger to his face and lowers his head. "It's my secret to keep. Don't tell anyone."

Toriel shakes her head. "Well, you're going to need to sleep sometime. You're going to burn yourself out."

Sans shifts his weight. "It's worth burning at both ends. Have you tasted Papyrus's cooking since he started cooking at school, and with you?" Toriel blushes hotly and you gape at her. 

"Toriel, you teach a cooking class?"

She covers her face with her hands and fairly glows. "Yes, mostly for other monsters. There's a few humans that attend. It's painfully hard for monsters to get into human schools." 

Toriel looks sheepishly out of her fingers at you. "I work on getting acredited, and sometimes take online night classes. I wish to be a full teacher to many someday." She smiles. "Regardless of race."

Sans smiles crookedly at you. "It's why I work so many jobs. Papyrus has his heart set and integrating, no matter how hard it is." He chuckles. "I really admire his spirit."

Sans brightens considerably. "We've got a group that gets together to eat their projects after their class, it's on Saturday evenings. Perhaps you'd like to join us?"

You blink. "Which group? The cooking group or the other group? What do you do?"

Toriel titters. "Oh, besides eat all the food? Why..." 

Sans spreads his feet and turns to you, a wicked glint in is eye. "We play DnD."

\--------------

Sans pulls one hand out of his pocket to roll one hand in the air. "We can talk more about it after we get on our way. See if you're interested in joining in our escapades." 

You've liked a lot of the new things you've tried on the surface. You were starting to trust their judgement, whatever it is must be fun. 

You stand up magestically in your borrowed voilet gown. 

Toriel blushes and Sans looks away from you. You look down at yourself. The sunlight coming through the window has renered the material sheer. You can see straight through the back of your pelvis when you look down. 

Huh. Modesty mysifies you.

Toriel stands and says in a higher octave then usual, "I washed your dress, let me go see if it's dry!" she scurries around the table. 

She pauses to lean down and whisper something to Sans. He blanches and looks at the floor as she scurries off. 

He inches closer to you. He's eyeing where Toriel walked off from.

"She's scary when she wants to be." He whispers at you.

You can't help but laugh. That sweet floof mom? You've met way scarier. But you'll take his word for it. You didn't hear what she whispered to him, after all.


	14. Stepping out in the sun

"Knock knock." 

Sans lets his eye lights creep back to you. He doesn't shift his feet, yet he turns his shoulders toward you. 

"We're already inside?" Your response comes as you admire Toriel's lovingly tended kitchen. 

He shakes his head at you. "Nah, you gotta say your part of it. You say, who's there? Then when I tell ya, you say that, then who." He grins. "Knock knock." 

Your tail taps at your feet. "Who is there?" 

"Zoo." 

"Zoo who?" 

Sans' grin widens, "Zoo ya wanna come with me on a wild adventure?" 

You smile at that as Toriel surges forward out of her bedroom. She has your dress folded up in one hand, a flustered look on her features. 

Sans raises both hands from his pockets to show that they remained empty. She eyed him suspiciously as she gently handed you the yellow dress were borrowing from Papyrus. 

"Thank you, mom." You say with honest thanks. She turns bright pink and stammers a bit. You grin at her, her desire to nurture was as big as her generosity, and body in general. 

You know what it's like to be considered big boned. 

Her night dress fit well, you wondered if she'd let you borrow it again, sometime. 

You place the golden dress on the back of your nearby chair and bend over, grabbing double fistfuls of silky, slightly sheer, violet fabric near your feet. 

You start to stand, trying to pull the dress off to give it back to Toriel. You get the cloth mid femur when she lets out a high-pitched tone of alarm. 

"Aand Yani! Be a dear and don't get naked in front of men unless you're planning on bringing forth future numbers? Okay, dear? SA-*cough* Sans? Turn around. Please?" 

Sans shrugs and turns his back to you, laughter rumbling around in his ribcage. 

You look over to goat mom, seeking her approval on timing to remove your gown. She nods quickly, still flustered. 

You spot movement out of the corner of your eye. You can see Sans looking at you through a reflection on the kitchen windows. He slowly winks and raises one finger to you. 

Kay. Well. 

You remove the gown the rest of the way, popping it quickly over your head, taking care not to tear it on your spikes. Toriel accepts it graciously, then steps lightly off back down the hallway with it. 

On her way past she points two fingers at her eyes, then points them at Sans. His shoulders shake with silent laughter. 

You reach out and grab the golden gown, unfolding it. Oh, it's buttoned, you lift it up to slide it over your head. 

When the cloth covers your eyes, you feel cool fingers wrap around your tail. You squeak in surprise. 

"Considering what Toriel just said, are you sure you want to put that dress on?" His hands glide in either direction from each other. One tugs at the length of your tail, the other runs his thumb to your neck. He pulls at the cloth gathered there. 

His hands close around you from behind. Your breath hitches. 

"Don't worry, I'm just pulling your chain." Sans gets the dress down you and pops back to staring at the window when a slightly out of breath Toriel reenters the room. 

She clucks her tongue at Sans, he whistles innocently at the morning sunshine. 

Toriel comes and hovers over you, and slips something into your hand with a look over at Sans. She says, in a loud voice. "Oh Yani, of course you can use the restroom to put these on!" Toriel leans in and whispers "These go on your legs, dear." She pushes you in the direction of her washroom. You hear her mutter "serves him right" when she shuts you into the room. 

You open your hand. Folded daintily in your hand, you grab the top and pull. There are two thin, blue garments. It looks kind of like thick fishnet, yet infinitely softer than what you've touched. 

She said legs. You think back to your bath, maybe that rolling technique would be best for such flimsy feeling material. 

To your delight, they are stretchy. You get them rolled on, you hook the top on your hip bone. They flex when you move, gliding across your legs with dozens of contact points. What a sensational gift! Your bones peek out through the pattern cutely, the blue mesh quite the contrast to your pale bones.

You step out of the bathroom, you perform a quick turn to show off your gift to a bright look of approval from Toriel. 

Your eyes land on Sans. He's staring at your legs. 

His jaw hangs open, slack and limp. You can't see his eyelights. He's shaking slightly. "Tori." His voice was low, even for his deep timbre. 

Toriel's face can only be described as smug. She claps her hands together once, then she steps forward. 

"Oh, that's right Sans! You wanted to take Yani for the day? Well, here's your chance." She puts one paw firmly on each of your lower backs and marches you to her front door. 

"Tori." Sans looks up at her, his expression looks pained, pleading. 

She has her teeth bared in what is halfway between a smile and a grimace. "Have fun, in public!" 

Before you realize what's going on, you find yourself standing outside Toriel's house. Sans stands next to you, looking rattled. Toriel's door clicks shut with a faint click of finality. 

\---------------- 

Sans gives himself a quick shake, he rattles and steps forward. He nods his head toward you. "We've got a bit of a ways to go. We'll get off on the right foot, then see where we go from there." 

You step away from Toriel's home. Sans walks beside you, a smile playing across his face. 

Sans keeps a rolling pace by your side, you don't have to lengthen your stride to keep pace with him. You walk quite some distance together. You can't get enough of looking around up here. There is so much new to see! And hardly any of it soggy. You smile to yourself. Dryness is so novel, still so new.

Coming up you see a bench set under a broad tree, the canopy giving a somewhat secluded feel to the street. He gestures for you to stop with him there. 

You are both well out of sight of Toriel's house. You sit by him, thankful to rest your feet. 

"You know. I remember there was this old timer, he must have been hundreds of years old." Sans plays with something he has in his coat pocket. His coat is a dark blue, almost black. He has dark slacks on today, and dark shoes. 

"He would wheeze out stories, to anyone who would sit close enough to listen." Sans closes his eyes, lost in thought. "Papy and I, we'd sit and listen to him for hours when we were small. He'd tell us about monster history, or what he could remember of it that day." 

You nod, reminds you of your Nana a little bit. 

"Well, right before he passed he told us a new tale. He told us how he once saw scores of his own children. Before they were born." Sans looks over at you. "Nobody believed him. Not even me, at the time." 

Sans' smiles twists across his face. "And then I meet you. And what happened, in the bath?" 

Your face colors hotly. "Uh. Yeah. They wont show up all the time. I mean, certain emotions can bring them forth, or triggers. I don't know. I've only ever seen other peoples, this is the first time..." Your voice trails off. 

Sans chuckles darkly. "Yeah. It would have been nice to be asked first. To be someones..." He stops. 

"Dad?" You hazard. 

His breath leaves him in a sigh. "Yeah." He rests his elbows on his knees and spreads his hands. "It feels like a lot of pressure. Ya know? I don't know you well." 

You swallow and nod. "I understand. I don't want you to feel forced into something you're not ready for. The visions can't hurt you. Most can't interact, directly. Besides." You twist your hands together. "There is no law that states that they HAVE to, ah, happen." 

Sans raises himself onto one hand, turning toward you, one hand dangling. He quirks one eyebrow at you. "Oh?" 

You rub at the material of the stockings under your dress. You roll small circles over your knees. "As I was telling Toriel, my magic just makes the potential visions stronger, easier to see. There were a number of parents that. Well. They didn't agree to the pairing." You sigh. 

"Some even died before having any children at all. Their visions vanished when their dust hit the waters." Your tail flicks under the bench. 

Sans stares at you with an obscure expression. 

He turns and raises, his hands upward, his face toward you. "So. I still get a choice?" 

You nod. "Of course." 

He shifts abruptly, suddenly standing in front of you. He wraps his large hands entirely around your face. You eye him from between his fingers. He grins fiercely. 

"Let's face the future together, shall we?" 

Your vision goes dark.


	15. Trigger Time Turnstile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never need a reason, never need a rhyme.  
> OMG, WHAT WAS THAT?! TRIGGER TIME!! 
> 
> (to the tune of "Step in Time")

A fierce wave of sound hits you. Your senses are reeling before you've even started using them all.

Sans still has your face in his hands. He wasn’t gripping you tightly. You peer through his digits. 

One of your eyes is obscured by a gray blur. Sans slowly pulls his hands away. You can see that as they pull away from your face, the gray blur is a metal plate on the back of his right hand. It has some letters etched into its face. It’s hard to make out what they are. 

The sharp tang of animal odors mingle with greasy food in the morning air. 

He’s watching where you’re looking, he turns his hands and slips them into his pockets. “Welcome to the Zoo.”

“I work security here in the morning, sometimes. Got a shift that nobody else wants. A lot of the shifts I get have my boney-butt up before the sunrise.” Sans turns away from you to do something with a computer on the desk.

You are in tiny room, there’s a glass door at stands ajar next to you. The room has a few small desks, one office chair, and a large glass window. You can see dozens of humans outside, waiting in line to get into the establishment. This, Zoo. 

Sans finishes what he was doing and steps out of the little room. He stands in the sunshine outside, grinning invitingly at you. “C’mon Yani, let me show you around.”

You step outside of the small building, it’s got a tall tree giving it partial coverage compared to the other nearby buildings. A few small humans stare at the both of you as you pass, heading inward. The inside is crowded, people passing in throngs to unseen currents and destinations through a turnstile line. They move ever outward into the light past the entryway, you can see as you wait with Sans in line.

You get to your turn to try to go through the turning machine and you feel your growing unease blossom to fear. Pressed on all sides of you are moving, shoving bodies. You can’t move without touching a human near you.

You feel hot, sticky hands press against your borrowed dress behind you and you cringe. You try to step through the machine as distaste tightens your jaw. Whatever is on their hands sticks to the fine, yellow fabric as you step forward. Ugh, why are strangers up here touching you?

You find sweat building across your brow as tension starts to fill you. There are way more bodies then you can watch at once. You stop where you are as panic flares to life in your chest. The hands behind you tug more vehemently at your dress while a young voice sings 3 notes of an unknown song over and over. And over. The child’s voice increases in volume every time they repeat the notes. They start to scream the song and tug even harder, you hear a tearing sound that accompanies the latest rendition of their three note song. 

Sans turns back to you and looks startled by your panicked expression. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Your eyes dart to and fro as you turn, your tail thrashes in your growing agitation. “There is. They tore it” your breath hisses through your sharp teeth as your instincts tell you to hide. “Someone is tearing the dress Papy....” 

Memories of teeth tearing into you freeze you where you stand. A feeding frenzy that you couldn’t flee from. Their numbers were too great. You frantically look at the people that stand so close to you and you just can’t take it. Pain juxtaposes itself over what you see and you flinch inwardly.

You press your hands to your skull and shudder. The humans around you stare at you and Sans. Your vision swims, their gazes hit you like blades. Your breath comes hot, the group that entered the Zoo turn to you and stare with different expressions on their multicolored faces.

There’s a chorus of disgruntled noises from a large family behind you. You whip your head around, they wear matching expressions of unbridled frustration mingled with disgust as you currently bar their way in. The child who was pulling your dress throws the fistfulls of destroyed fabric away from themselves as the three notes devolve into one long wailed note.

The boy child stomps on your tail while emitting the high pitched shriek. You shrink away from him and try to pull your tail away from under the brutal child’s shoe.  
Tugging only hurts you. The little snot sucker sneers and grinds his shoe harder onto your tail. His father snorts derisively at you and pats his son on the head in fatherly affection.

You grimace and pull harder. You put your whole weight into it to get free from him, his father behind him had started to push on his son’s shoulders to keep your tail trapped.

A woman wearing a sour, pinched expression raises her nose at you. Her voice is a grating whine, “Don’t touch that thing John Junior, I didn’t bring enough hand sanitizer for that.” She sneers as her husband guffaws loudly.

You feel hands grab you under your arms and pull with you. With a sharp pain, your tail jerks free. 

In doing so, it unbalances the prats and they lose their balance. The kids screeching becomes a scream of pain when he wacks his elbow on the turnstile he’s currently standing in. His father instantly bridles at you, raising a closed fist as his brows lower. His face turns red as he bellows “HEY YOU MONSTER COW, YOU CAN’T DO THAT!”

The arms that helped pull you free release you. The owner of said hands steps to your side. It was Sans, and he calmly adjusts a badge pinned to his chest that has a wee picture of his grinning face on it. Above his photo, the word Security sits above it.

“Sup. Nice mornin’ for a day at the local Zoo. Don’t tell me you nice folks don’t know the rules. No insulting other patrons, exhibits, or local wildlife on the premises.” His posture seems laid back, his hands tucked back into his pants pockets. But with as close as you are standing to him, you can feel a fine, unseen tension exuding from him.

The father turns a dark shade of purple as he splutters. He manages to swallow enough of his rage induced spittle and growl at the both of you. “You deserve to be locked up! If not in one of the cages here, then back where you fucking came from.” None of his family bats an eye to his rude language. If anything, his wife looks pleased.

Sans stands a little straighter and looks the man straight in the eye. “Sir. Ma’am. Children. If you are going to continue to threaten my friend here, you will be asked to leave.” One of his eyes flares alive like wildfire, his anger glowing to life with a magical snap. “If you hurt her again, you’re going to have a bad time.” He glowers. “Now think about your family and what you want them to see before you decide.”

The man grips his children in white knuckled grips as he stomps off. His wife sniffs and stamps off with the rest of their brood in tow back to their car, tickets be damned.

In a blink you’re by Sans’s side. You grab one of his sleeves and turn, pressing your back into his. 

Sans looks up at you. Your tail wraps around one of his ankles, it twinges sharply in pain and you grip his sleeves tighter. You’re vibrating with a fine tension, your palms are sweaty as they grip the ends of his coat sleeves.

“I’ll try to watch your back better, Yani, promise. But, we can’t exactly make much progress in our day if you only face the way you came.” You get the impression that he isn’t just talking about the humans, just now. 

He places his hands over yours and rubs his thumbs over your trembling fingers. 

“Yeah, there’s bullies everywhere. Humans who feel like we’re underfoot or don’t belong.” His expression darkens, like clouds moving in front of the sun. “People… that make selfish choices lost in pain. Either repeating bad patterns or making whole new errors” His hands tighten briefly over yours. “Someone who should have made the right decision, but never did.” 

You turn more, his tone strikes a chord in you. The pain in his voice, you can relate to.

You take a deep breath and slip your fingers between his. 

His grip relaxes a bit and then he sighs. He lowers his head and chuckles. He raises his head and his voice to address the sizeable crowd watching the spectacle you had provided. 

“Okay folks, there’s the entire rest of the Zoo to go see. As entertailing as we have been known to be, you’ll have to settle for ancient skeletons in the Dinosaur exhibit if you want to admire more bones today. No need to get bone-tired standing at the entrance. Although if you get bonely or see something suspicious make sure to come talk to me.” He makes a shooing motion at the group and they disperse amid mutters and chuckles.

Sans gently pulls one hand and nods toward a path further into the park. “C’mon, let’s go see the rest of the park.”

You let go of his other hand and release his ankle with your tender tail. You walk next to him as you continue along a heavily plant lined, wide pathway. Smaller groups seem to be walking through this area. You feel some of your tension ease since it’s less crowded this way.

You get to the first area, there’s a bunch of regal looking black and white creatures standing on rocks. As you get closer, you can see that there’s a bunch of steps to see an underwater viewing area where their little bodies zip around underwater. You feel your eyes go wide as you press yourself against the glass in wonder. 

“Penguins. Cute little guys can sure penswim.” Sans saunters up next to you. “I wander through the park most of the day, unless I get called over the intercom for something. Although they do call me over for events or shows as well.” You both watch them swim for a moment.

“Have you ever seen these guys before? They’re a kind of flightless bird” You shake your head as one of the birds turns its sharp face to the sky and makes an odd sounding call.

There are a few other large sections nearby where you are. You even see a few creatures you recognize, if only from partially decomposed bodies. There are seals lounging on rocks above a larger tank than what the penguins had. They occasionally flap a fin and are otherwise flopless as they soak up sun.

There is a much larger tank, a pair of Dolphins click and chatter to themselves as they do laps around their tank. They click and squeal amid bubble rings, their slick, streamlined bodies undulating around and around.

After a few more minutes of watching them dance around underwater you both wander to the next section. There are long, brown furry creatures playing in a stream like area. Rocks, small plants and bushes are nearby behind the glass. They are longer than the penguins. One of them holds up a mollusk to the glass and rolls it in clever, round fingers.

You crouch down to its level. It chirps and twirls the clam as it regards you with bright, oil drop eyes. 

“Heh. These are Otters. You otter believe that they’re smart and playful. Not as smartly dressed as the penguins.” Sans stands close to you as you watch the Otter spin the clam as fast as it can.

You press one hand to the glass. The Otter bonks the clam against the glass a few times, pries it open, and mushes the squishy inside against the glass under your hand. How thoughtful, it’s trying to share. You smile, clams are best fresh. 

You must have looked wistful. Sans laughs softly. “If you’re hungry, wanna try what I usually get for lunch?” You turn and smile at him, you’d been walking for a while together outside.

“I’m not big on solids in general, if I can get away with it. Soups, sauces, juices, easy-squeezy stuff; My favorite place to go for my lunch here is that smoothy stand over by the lion exhibit.” 

“Do you not like solids?” Everyone has preferences, you think to yourself. You still struggle with that one squishy whale cheese with the pale rind. You kept trying it, but it wasn’t a favorite.

He shrugs. “I’ll eat ‘em if someone else makes ‘em. I’ll even get up into the kitchen myself, sometimes. It’s just easier this way, when I don’t have time to stop.”

Sans turns more toward you, his grin flashes in the sun. “I gobble up paper sandwiches. I’ve got a helluva appetite for knowledge. Among other things.” Sans’s smile grows with your emerging blush.


	16. A flash in the bushes

You followed a few paces behind Sans as he wandered toward the refreshment stand nearby. The person working there waved at Sans and grinned merrily. 

He started chatting with them, you found your pace slowing to a crawl, until you stand still. You feel a chill overcome you. Clouds cover the sun overhead. A breeze bites through your clothing straight to your bones.

You wrap your arms around yourself. You turn your head back the way you came, maybe you could get that otter to share. As you turn, you see a flash of light out of the corner of your eye.

The flash of light becomes a barrage of lights and questions. Three figures that had been trailing from a distance suddenly close that space. More bodies surround you, their voices clammoring to be heard over each other.

"Are you aware of the rumor of more monsters appearing then what's known under the registry?" The man next to him elbows him and raises his voice in pitch and volume at you. "Are you here to take our jobs?!"

A man to your right grabs at your hand and you pull away before his hands wrap fully around your wrist. His face is so close to yours that you can feel the spittle fly from his opened mouth as he yells at you. "DON'T YOU THINK THAT AS CITIZENS WE HAVE A RIGHT TO TELL YOU WHERE TO BE AT ALL TIMES?!?"

Your eyes dart from fevered face to face, they're taking photos of you as rapid fire as their questions. You dare to peek behind you toward Sans. 

He's leaning against the counter, the woman behind the counter is laughing behind her hand. 

The pack of humans closes further on you, one of them behind you grabs the end of your poor abused tail and twists. You yelp as they pull the end of your tail off. 

You spin on your heel and grab for the bone in the stunned mans hands. When you pull at his hands the voices of the others surrounding reach an angry crescendo. 

You grab the bit of your tail with shaking fingers. The man looks stunned and doesn't resist as you pull it from his unresisting, thick hands.

The man who, by the sound of it, feels you don't deserve to be around the humans of the zoo shoves you. "MONSTER ATTACK!" He shouts as you fall hard against the ground. Your bones rattle and crack against the ground. 

You curl as tightly around yourself as you can and summon your shield. Your tiny bubble surrounds you. The man who pushed you is frothing at the mouth in zelout ferver. He pulls one fat leg back to kick you.

You brace yourself for impact. 

Only it never comes.

You look up to see each of the humans encased in a blue glow. 

Sans is walking toward you, his left hand raised. His left eye is flickering with a fierce blue glow. 

"Now, I am going to assume you guys snuck in here without paying. Because otherwise you would have been told of the rules."

He raises his hand and all of them lift a bit off of the ground. The one with his leg lifted bag has spittle running down his chin. He's fighting the hold of the magic while emitting a sharp whine.

Sans stops next to you. The man with his leg back shakes with effort and seems to pull free from part of the hold. The magic clings to him like mollasses as the pulls a knife from his pocket and throws himself bodily at you. 

Sans jerks his hand and there's a clatter as a cage of bones erupt from the ground below him, encasing his body. The man is swearing and trying to stab at you. The bone bars are too close, he can't get the leverage to do more then swipe innefectively from a hairs breadth from your bubble.

The blue glow encases him again as Sans's expression turns dark. "Don't. Assult. Other. Patrons."   
In a blink, the humans and Sans dissapear from your view. 

Sans reappears next to you several minutes later.

"I dropped those crazed reporters at the local law enforcements office. They'd like a statement from you." 

You stay crouched in your bubble. Wary.

Sans squats next to you, rubbing the back of his skull and looks abashed. "Look, I'm sorry that happened Yani. I thought you were right behind me. I didn't see them gang up on you."

He turns his face up at you. Frustration wars with worry across his features. "It's been too long since I had to watch my every move. Try to have eyes on the back of my skull."

He grimaces. "Let alone have the media get so grabby. Your relatives certainly haven't painted themselves in a real friendly light, yeah?" Sans shakes his head, grinding his teeth together audibly. "The attack to take you wasn't the last one they've done on the surface. It's really stirring up a lot of bad blood."

He places a hand on your bubble. You can see the metal plate glisten in the sun. "C'mon kid. Throw me a bone here."

You raise a hand and burst your bubble. You wrap your hand around his finger tips. You realize that his hand is larger then yours. You stand gradually, your chin above the top of his head. 

"Let's go do the report. I'll contact my boss about the attack, get Bob out here to cover the rest of the shift."

Sans pulls you a little closer and your vision goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the long delay on this chapter compared to many of the others. A fair number of authors will say what gives them troubles in their lives on why things have been slow. 
> 
> I have 3 sons, and just started walking my 7 year old to school with my baby strapped to my body for the walk. My youngest is all like "LOVE DADA!" *wiggling intensifies*  
> And I'm pretty out of shape, having had two surgeries this year to recover from.
> 
> I'm just doing my best with what I've got. I hope to get to write more as I get used to the new school patterns. Please be patient with me, I'm not very patient with myself.
> 
> Thanks guys, your comments really make my day. I look forward to hearing your thoughts. I'm like "Oh heavens I've got fans!" And try not to hyperventilate and panic.


	17. Caught in a tiny net

There is a feeling that if you had insides, they'd consider being outsides.

Your vision clears like ink being cleared by cold currents. You see the outside of a large building. Sans is still holding your hand and he pulls you toward the door.

Inside is loud, slightly harried order. A fellow with salt and peppered hair wearing a crisp uniform quickly steps toward you when he sees the two of you come in. He's holding some papers on a clip board, and a pen.

He jestures the two of you over to a small desk, there are two chairs sitting in front of it. You both sit down in front, he settles himself into the chair behind the desk. He hands you the clip board and the pen, then gets out another pen and a small notebook.

"Your friend here was telling us about your attack today. Can you give a statement on what went on today?" He flips the notebook and clicks his pen open. His eyes look weary, yet determined. 

You fidget with the torn hem of your dress. "Which attack?" 

The officer blinks, then clears his throat. "Both? We weren't aware of the first, only the second. Can you elaborate on what occured during both?"

"Well. While we were entering the zoo, a human male child tore my gown and stomped my tail. His parental units tried to escalate, until Sans politely convinved them to leave." 

Sans nods next to you. "You'd think the only creatures behaving like monkeys were further into the zoo."

The police officer, his name reads Charlie, snorts and continues writting.

We had just left the clever little otter area when those men started flashing lights at me and yelling their questions." Your hands tighten into fists. 

You realize you're still holding the end of your tail in your hands. You place it on the desk. 

"One of the men pulled off the tip of my tail. When I tried to get it back, another pushed me down." Officer Charlie raises a hand to pause you. "Could you pick him out of a line-up?"

You blink in confusion. "A line-up of what?" 

Charlie's eye twitches.

Sans nods at you out of the corner of your eye. Whatever it is, he feels like you can do it. "Yes Sir, I will do my best to pick him up from a line-out." 

Sans's smile seems wooden as Officer Charlie finishes the last of the paperwork with you. Sans helps you some of the papers, like where you're staying. Charlie sighs when it turns out you don't have any identifying papers to prove that you exist.

Sans helps you with a final form, you can hear him mutter about filling out one just like it a decade ago.

Charlie gives you back your hind ends hind end as you leave. He mentions that he had to take some photos of it, for evidence.

You and Sans finally get to leave some time later. 

You look at the indents on your tail end, the rest of your tail drooping with exhuastion.

Sans plucks it from your hand and gently presses it back to whence it came from. He holds it there briefly as your magic starts pumping through it again. There's a pins and needles feeling that makes you shudder. 

Not that this was the longest your tails been off. That one time your sisters first husband took it and hid it for a week when you told him about the triplets. Just remembering it set your teeth on edge, the pins and needles raced like sharp lightning when you finally got it out from under that boulder. You tried taking the tail back off from the pain, but it didn't help.

You twitch your tail as the prickly sensation dies down this time. 

"Well, today could have gone a little smoother. For being a gaurd part of the time, I'm certainly doing a bang-up job being one today." Sans looks at his phone in his pocket, the smile on his face seems resigned and flat.  
"It seems that there is just enough time to change before we have to head to my class."

Your eyebrows perk up. "Oh, are you taking classes like Papyrus is?"

Sans's smile defrosts. "Nah. I teach one."

\-----

Sans looks at you with some internal deliberation moving across his face. 

You feel drained from the day. Two attacks in one day weren't uncommon for you. But all the walking underneath the flaming giant that is the sun took a lot out of you.

"Usually I don't mind a few new faces sneaking in to listen to my lectures." Sans frowns. "But with how today has gone I can't be certain that you wouldn't be accosted in class, the student body is easily riled this time of year.

You like spending time with the skeleton brothers. You open your mouth, but can't think of a counter argument. Even if it wasn't humans, you had no idea when your family would come out oozing out of the woodwork. 

You lower your head. "I don't mean to be a burden. I've never had anyone look out for me like you and your brother have. You don't have to keep doing it. I'll..."

Your words are stopped by his fingertips. He's closer then he was before. 

His eyes glitter, the pinpoints of light tinted with quick pulses of color. Blue, then purple, then back to white. 

"I need you to be somewhere where I know you will be safe." His hand turns, his fingers gliding to your chin. 

Your breathing quickens, his face is so close to yours. His touch is feather light, yet his gaze is heavy.

You weren't sure where you stood with Sans. Well. Aside from outside the police station.

He seemed to be flirting with the human from the drink stand, when you fell behind earlier. 

And he keeps touching you. Papyrus too, that seemed to get him in trouble. 

You feel yourself tense. "Is there, ah, someone going to react to your touching me like Metatton did to Papyrus?"

He pauses. His eyes lock to yours, his fingers slide further up your jaw as you feel his other hand pull you toward him. You can feel heat radiating off his bones through his clothes when you come into contact with him. 

You gasp and you feel reality lurch as the world goes black.

\-----

The world is still dark when you feel ground beneath your feet again.

All you can see is Sans's eyes flicker in the dark in front of you.

He still has his hand on your chin, he's slid it along your jaw to cup the side of your face. 

You can feel a hand land on your leg. 

Questing fingers trail along the fishnet covering your legs. 

Sans eyes close, the room gets darker. You feel him shudder, his hands growing sweaty against you.

"To answer your question." His voice rumbles through the darkness. "Noboney else." His hand wraps around your femur and he groans. 

The sound sparks something inside you. 

You wait until his eyes open back up and he looks at you.

Your mouth parts and you slowly run your glowing tongue past your teeth, down your chin to lick the tip of his thumb. 

He shudders, his breath warm on your face.

An alarm sounds from his pocket and he curses. 

"That's my five-minute warning. I gotta get to class. As much as I don't want to." His hand that grips your leg rubs the netting against you, it makes you squirm against his grip.

You pull your tongue away from his finger. Mischief flares to life inside your soul, you run your tongue along your teeth and lean closer into him. 

You lick his jaw. He hisses "F-ffuck."   
In a fluttered heartbeat he's gone.

You grin in the dark.   
Heh.


	18. One too many mentions of floor coverings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out this weekend that I'm Dyslexic.   
> 0_0 yeah. Really shined a light on some of my more difficult childhood schooling experiences.

Light peeks, then rushes into the darkened room you're standing in. You find yourself briefly blinded by the bright light.

"G-g-goodness Y-yani, wh-what are y-you doing in my closet?" You recognize the soft stutters adressing you. Her spiky silluette stands in the doorframe in front of you.

"Dr. Alphys?" You bring your hands to your face, your tail flicks quickly. "Sans brought me here. We went to the Zoo, then I got attacked a few times. We just got done at the police station..."

You can make more of her out as your eyes adjust. Her labcoat is unbuttoned over her soft, scaly tummy. She pulls it shut sheepishly and blushes. 

You scratch your head in confusion. You don't know why she's ashamed of her cutely chubby underbelly.

Alphys turns her face and pushes her glasses further up her nose. "J-just, why the c-closet?" 

The tall, dark and aquatic Undyne enters the bedroom and quips, "Probably so a skeleton could come out of our closet. HA! That total nerd." Undyne has her long, red hair wrapped up in a towel on top of her head.

She doesn't have much on outside of the towel aside from rippling muscles and a sharp smile.

You exit their closet to stand in their bedroom. It has a large, heated water bed as well as a papasaan chair in one corner. There is a bookshelf drowning in manga next to the bowl shaped chair. There is a short dresser full of drawers, on top of which rests a tall mirror. There are several beautifully colored wall scrolls from different animes on the walls.

There is some sort of barred metal contraption up against one wall. There are large, dark, numbered disks in many sizes lined up by size along the wall near the bathroom.

There are flowing, transparent, aqua colored curtains over their bedroom window. They match a luminous bed covering that encircles the large, heated bed.

There's an electric keyboard up against one wall. You can see aspects of both women in their tasteful bedroom. Your blue fishnet stockings feel neat in the plush carpet of their bedroom. You find yourself wiggling your toes and tail as you take it all in.

Alphys waves feebly at Undyne. "H-honey, put s-something on, p-please?" You briefly consider offering her the dress you're wearing, only to remember that it's torn. This makes you sad.

Alphys stops waving and sighs, hanging her head. She mutters under her breath, "Can barely get you to leave the house with clothes on." She steps into the closet you were in and flicks on a lightswitch. She busies herself behind you. 

The softness of the carpet is intoxicating. You squat down to run your fingers through it. It's more plush then moss. Not soft like silt, it's dry and pleasant. 

Undyne turns toward you. There are deep gauges where her right eye once was; long healed.

She sees you eyeing her large scar. Her smile shifts, drifts downard into a rueful expression. "We all have scars. A few are easier to see then others." Her smile turns scary. "Some lessons only need to be learned ONCE." She makes a tight fist, closing her eye in memory. She seems breifly lost in memory. When her gaze returns from the past she splutters.

Her sharp gaze stutters into confusion. "HEY. Yo, Yani. What are you doing?"

You had removed your dress and were fully stretched out on the carpeted floor. You tried to demonstrate that you weren't just rolling around and were still listening intently. 

Fingers and toes dug into their carpet while your tail flipped wildly. "I'm so sorry. It's just so soft. And DRY! How do you keep it this soft and dry?" 

You hear Alphy's voice come from behind you. "W-we had underfloor heating i-installed about six years ago." She steps out of the closet wearing a lovely emerald colored dress. It drapes to her taloned toes and slightly spiked tail tip.

Undyne snorts and flips her shining waterfall of hair over her back. "Yeah. The year before we had A/C installed. We take turns. Make sure each of our needs get met." 

Alphys blows her a kiss from over by the dresser. 

Undyne grins. "HEY. You do you, man. Knock yourself out down there." She rolls one well-toned shoulder and heads into the closet. "What did bone-boy bring you here for, anyway?"

The carpet only slightly muffles your response. "He said he didn't think he could protect me while he taught his class. And since there were already two attacks today. Well." 

You bury your face more, closing your hands into fists. "I don't mean to be a burdon. If there's somewhere else you want me to go, I'll go." 

There is a scaled hand come to rest on the top of your skull. You look up into kind eyes behind thick lenses.  
"There's more lazers on our property then the entire east side." 

"NOT TO MENTION THESE GUNS" Undyne steps proudly out of their closet. She's got matching excersise gear on in a dark purple. It goes nicely with her blue scale tone.

Alphys is still crouched down in front of you. She pats the top of your head good-naturedly.

"Why don't you spend some time with us? You're n-not a burdon." Alphys's cheeks are high in color, yet earnest.

Undyne snorts. "Besides, can you imagine how mad Sans would be if we let you get hurt under our watch? Not that we're gonna let THAT happen!" 

You ponder from your placement on top of the carpet. Were they letting you pick who you wanted to spend time with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapters lately. I've got a negative constitution modifier, and I roll a lot of 1's in my day to day activities.
> 
> (Who do you wanna spend the evening with? Go train outside with Undyne, or stay inside with Alphys and watch anime?)


	19. These scars o' mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning of past violence here. If you don't want to read about the past hurts, please skip past the first marked section. You can continue after the second line, the rest of the chapter doesn't have those kinds of triggering bits.

Dr. Alphys pushes her glasses further up her nose, now that she's close enough to your back in daylight. 

"I d-didn't see all of this scarring l-last time. What h-happened, Yani? When did you get these?"

You tense, your entire form going rigid as you think back.

\----

"IT'S GOING TO REGRET COMING IN HERE TODAY." A dull, green light gleams dully above acres of teeth.

Bertrix repositions her girth to allign more of her dozens of legs access to your prone form. 

You clutch your gold coin tighter in your fist. 

It was hard to find employment, you had to work odd jobs that no other monsters wanted to do. 

The cleaner shrimp couldn't even manage to get the gunk out from between your digit joints. 

Bertrix's tiny white eyes glitter with malice as she leans forward to grip your hands. She squeazes and hisses, "FILTHY AIR BREATHERS DESERVE NO SUCH SUSTENANCE." Her voice rakes through your skull like hot, razor edged blades.

She pushes, punctering the bones under her many feet. You screech in pain, unable to concentrate enough to summon your syrentals to your aid. 

You try to free your hands to gesture forth a bone defense, but she simply grinds the smaller bones together. The grinding creaks and slides, goo from the mucking job combine with the dust of your body. It hurts so much that you can no longer scream.

"YOUR CHOICE, YANI. YOUR MONEY OR YOUR LIFE." Her jointed lower half undulates upward, rolling her broad shoulders to press you further into the mud. Her face, much akin to an angler fish, bares its multitude of teeth at you.

Your cousin Braxin elbows one of the other lurking nerdowells surrounding you, they laugh together. You can hardly hear it through the creaking of your bones and the pounding in your ear slits.

You sniffle. It was long hours of shoveling for the seasonal compost rotation that earned you this coin. 

Bertrix places her transparent, long teeth at the back of your head, your skull dwarfed by her massive jaws. 

Without warning her teeth clamp down.

Your mouth gapes open as your body locks up from the massive amount of pain being driven into your smaller form.

Bitter chuckles sound from her crew amassed around you. You know in your soul that no one will help you.

No help ever comes.

Your vision swims as you feel your hands pried apart, the smaller bones being thrown away into the current.

The vulturous, transparent sharks that swarm on the edges of her crowd surge forward. They seize your poor bones and swim in opposite directions screeching, "DESERVE!" Their pale glow fading into distant, unseen waters.

You see your coin being held in her hand, her expression sickeningly triumphant.

\------

The memory has you in it's jaws and wont let go. 

Your breathing is in shallow gasps as your body remembers long held pains. 

You can tell that Alphys is speaking to you, but you can't make out the words through curtain of panic suffocating you.

A fist comes crashing into the ground by your head and your eyes lock onto it. 

"You healed those wounds yourself, didn't you?" Undyne is crouched next to you, her hair dangling over your scarred back.

You nod, unable to trust your voice right now.

She lowers herself into a plank next to you, bringing her scar right next to your face. Her teeth gleam in the light.

"Just like I did for this. Hey. Wanna learn how to not let them hurt you like that again?" 

Your heart speeds up not in panic but in hope as you respond, "Yes."

\----

Undyne takes you outside their home onto rather lush grounds. Alphys was staying inside, mentioned getting some special tea started that she used for her own panic attacks when you guys were done.

There's a long patch of tarmac and training equipments outside. It's extensive and follows a large portion of the outside of their home. 

There's a tall fence surrounding their property, cameras pointed outward on all sides. Undyne steps forward, lythe muscles bouncing her from foot to foot as she stretches. 

She raises her chin at you in question. "Just warning you up front, I'll need to touch you to teach you. Will you freak out if I touch you for this?" 

You shake your head "I'll try not to? I don't really control when I get triggered like that."

She nods and gestures you forward. 

"Okay, nerd. We're going to start with the backwards chokehold." She raises her hands and loosly holds your neck from behind. 

There is no malice in her touch, and you feel prepared when she makes contact. 

"If your hands are free, twist HARD on their hands and it will break their grip." You grab at her calloused hands and twist with a grunt. 

She chuckles as her hands come free. "Good. Again."

\----

It starts to drizzle after an hour. Both you and Undyne are soaked from a mixture of rain and excerstion. 

Undyne leads you into their kitchen, Alphys has boiled water in an electric water kettle and is pouring steaming liquid into a few different containers when you step into the well-lit space.

She puts cups in front of each of you, two for each of you. One of which apears to be aromatic tea. The other is full of steaming, fragrant noodles.

Undyne leans down to kiss Alphy's cheek, making her blush and giggle.

You all sit down at the bar style countertop in their kitchen. It's facing a strange, blank wall. 

Alphys's tail is twitching in anticipation as you all settle in front of your heated treats. 

"S-so, Yani. Do you like A-anime?" 

You pause with a bite of noodles halfway to your waiting maw. 

You've gotta think about it for a minute. "Uhm. I don't think I've ever had any. Is that what these noodles are called?"

Alphys pales and spills her tea. Undyne chokes back laughter and ends up getting a noodle hanging out of her nose, making her laugh even harder. 

Alphys is muttering to herself too quickly to follow as her small hands fly to task. One cleans up the spill and the other pulls out a small keyboard from a hidden pocket of her lovely dress.

At the touch of a button the blank wall lights up to reveal that it's a giant screen, covering the whole wall. 

"Let's spoil you with the best." Alphys says as her claws tack away on the buttons. A menu screen pops up, and she starts the first episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie on the wall opposite you.


	20. Between the cushions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can find the craziest things between those couch cushions, eh?

The end credits roll for the fifth episode of the first season. 

Sans trudges in from Alphys's and Undyne's bedroom; presumably from the closet he'd deposited you in.

He looks rather frayed at the edges. His eyes and shoulders sagged with exhaustion. He brightened when he saw your silluete in the low-lit room.

\----

Turns out Alphys had turned several rooms of their home into large screens. Alphys controlled a web of interlocked systems that she could control from a device in her pocket. 

Or that's how she'd explained it to you as you all migrated to a large, multi-sectional overstuffed couch in their living room.

You lounged along a long side as the couple cuddled contendedly together along the other side.

You'd really enjoyed your anime-watching time, here. The story really was everything Alphys claimed. Undyne hummed under her breath during the opening and end credits. You smiled to yourself as you'd watch Alphys stare in rapture at her beloved partner.

Undyne flushes and grins, grabbing folded blankets from above their heads on the couch and throwing one at you.

"THINK FAST, NERD!" Undyne grinned as she lobbed the rolled up cloth like a spear at you.

You manage to catch it by standing on their coffee table.

Undyne leaned closer to Alphys and wrapped her in the fuzzy blanket. She snuggled her lizard burrito deeper into the cushions. 

D'aww. They're a sweet couple.

You unfurl the soft cloth. You flip it upwards, watching it flutter down as you sit back on the couch.

The blanket follows you and you get back into your warmed cushions.

When you settle back down, you notice that your spot is slightly more lumpy then it was before.

You don't roll over, you have a feeling you know who is currently wedged firmly in your warm spot in the corner of the couch cushions.

"When did you get here, Sans?" You say it quietly as your tail flicks around his slippered feet.  
\----

He whispers, "I'm a couch detective. I was secretly undercover." 

Sans runs his hands from your back to the front of your chest, locking his hands in front of you under the blanket.

"It's a good thing I came in armed. There is no escape for you. This is the part where I read your rights." He nuzzles into your neck from behind. 

Your face wrinkles and you snort. "You've got me covered from all sides, Sans."

He starts purring softly. 

His voice hums deeply through your chest as he runs his teeth along the back of your neck.

"You have the right to remain silent." His sharp canines scrape along the back of your shoulder, and you can't help the soft sound that escapes you. Sans chuckles, his tongue quickly follows where his teeth had been and you squeak. "Although, you might not have the ability."

Alphys and Undyne are lost in the next episode, and each others nearness. They don't seem to notice the added company.

You squirm in his grasp and try to turn to look at his face. His grip tightens around you and he presses himself to your backside. 

"Good thing we're on this couch. 'S got more cushion for, ya know."  
He grinds his hips into yours from behind.

Woo boy, he's really happy to see you.

His bones are rattling as his magic rises.

You try to whisper to the grinning face behind you. "Sans." 

You grab his hands in yours and hold him tight. You wrap your tail around both of his ankles. 

"Ha. The stone has turned. Now YOU'RE trapped!" Your eyes flash triumphantly.

His purring intensifies. He feels warmer. His rattling increases in his growing excitement.

His rattling can be heard over the confession going on-screen, making Alphys turn to you on the couch.

"Shh, h-hey Yani." She pauses and pushes her glasses up her snout, they had gotten a little askew. "W-wait."

Undyne turns to look at you now, too. The blanket had gotten pulled down some by your tail when you wrapped around Sans's feet.  
The tangle of bony arms peeked through the top of the blanket.

"Yo, you've got too many arms going on right now." Undyne smirked at you from where she was wrapped around her Alphys burrito.

Sans's purring and rattling still.   
"S'up ladies?"

\---

After some pointed glares by your hosts Sans unplastered himself from your backside to sit next to you on the couch. 

There had been a gentley coughed suggestion from Alphys that he keeps his hands above the blanket for the rest of the episode.

Alphys started the episode back up (she had halted the show for a bit for you guys to ask Sans how his class had went).

You looked over at his calm contenance as he chilled next to you on the couch.

He's so cute, you decide. The glow of the giant screen adds blue glow to his cheeckbones. 

How you want to see more color rise on his face.

The scene on the wall showed the main characters clasping hands, rainbow bubbles and glitter framed their faces as they looked deeply into each others faces. Alphys grabs Undyne's hands, color floods both of their faces as they squish together on the couch. 

You reach your left hand over to grab his right. He makes to pull it out of your hand and you still him, running your thumb over the corners of the metal plate. His eyelights flick to you in question.

Your tail snakes behind Sans's slippered feet. You pull it taught and pull his legs into your lap. His eyes widen in surprise. 

A predatory grin pulls at the corner of your mouth.

Your tail creeps further up his legs as he's dragged across you under the blanket. He's wearing a shocked expression as your tail slips between the bones of his legs.

His voice wavers only slightly from his slightly closer position to your ears. "Tibia honest Yani, I wasn't expecting you to take the initiative." 

You pull him fully into your lap. You spread his fingers and hold his hand to you. You sniff the top of his head and growl soflty, your grip tightening on his hand. 

He smells like the sweet chill of a winter's morning. Clean laundry and something that reminds you of the tomato soup from your first night on the surface. There's something else there, you close your eyes to focus. You can't put your finger on what it reminds you of.

He squirms slightly, looking at the other couple in the room. Sweat builds across his brow, you drag your tongue across the top of his head. 

He doesn't taste like anyone you've come across before. You wonder what Papyrus tastes like and you run your tongue across the top of his skull again in a full, strong stroke. 

He makes a tiny "eep" sound as you explore his head. That lovely blush danced across his face when you pause in your not so gentle administrations.

You spread your legs and his backside falls between your legs. Your tail curls up his knees as your arms wrap around his spine, he's covered in you.

He shifts to look into your half lidded eyes. "It'd be a fibula if I said I didn't like it."

The episode nears it's end, Undyne starts to hum the song from on top of Alphys's head. Alphys looks over at the both of you and squeaks. "D-do you two n-n-need to get a r-room?"

Sans hisses through a wide smile "Great suggestion, Doc. Please excuse us. PDA is just a phase." 

The warmth of your spot on the couch dissapears as nothingness presses on you from all sides.

The blanket flutters onto the now vancant spot of the couch. Undyne and Alphys break out into giggles at your departure.

\----

The world solidifies into color and warmth on another couch. This one you recognize as the brothers couch. 

Sans had rolled to face you, yet was still just as tangled within you as before. 

He's breathing a little heavily. His face glows in the low light. 

You can see reflected in his eyes your own light; you can feel the heat of it across your own cheeks.

He grabs your arms and pulls himself up you, his face nearing yours. You can feel his warm breath and you part your sharp teeth, breathing him in.

He presses his forehead to yours, eyes intent on yours as he shifts his mouth closer to yours.   
"Yani." He whispers, huskily.

The slam of a door startles both of you. You accidentaly bonk Sans on the head with your forehead, bringing tears to both of your eyes.

This is followed by a small thud as one of Sans's slippers falls and hits the floor.

"NYEH? Is that you, Sans?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Love. You. Guys.   
> Wait, are confessions taboo? I don't intend to make people uncomfortable. It's a natural talent.
> 
> Any comments I get really make my day. You know who you are. Thanks for sharing your thoughts. And you haven't and wanna, go ahead and throw me a bone.  
> I only bite sometimes. 
> 
> (Now due to some minor voice acting practice that tickles my families funny bone, Papyrus talks to me in my head now.)  
> ... maybe I'll get lucky and I'll get some of the rest of their voices going on up there. Like a party for my crazies and everyone's invited.  
> Although if Sans shows up there, I'm not certain I'll ever be able to stop telling puns.


	21. Lines crossed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is heavier hitting. Reader discretion is advised. Trigger warnings on mentions of violence. 
> 
> You have been warned.

There is a thud in the darkened hallway, followed by a trailing, defeated sounding "nyeehh..."

Sans simultaneously tries to stand and use his magic to get closer to his brother. In his rush you end up being dragged through the space between he steps through to get from here to there.

What you see for the second you were there slithers across your sanity.

Both of you blink into the air above the area rug. Unfortunately, Papyrus was sprawled on said rug as well.

There is a chorus of pained grunts from all as there is an unfortunate amount of boney knees and elbows involved.

Papyrus whimpers and you both manage to clamber off oh his prone form.

"Papy, what's wrong? What happened? Sans grabs Papyrus's hand gently, stroking the top of his brothers skull with worry.

Papyrus is wrecked.

He's covered in dozens of thin, straight edged cuts up and down his arms and legs. There is a caking of dust mixed with, glitter? Around his ankles and wrists. He's trembling.

Sans's eyes go completely dark.  
His voice rattles the pictures on the walls of the entryway.  
"I'm going to kill him." 

His power fills the small hallway. A dark sphere of void opens up behind him. It sucks in sounds, light everything becoming dulled and faint around the edges.

\----

Your hand lunges forward, grabbing onto Sans's arm. "WAIT! Sans, you can't go right now."

Sans doesn't move. His eyes don't leave the damage done to his brother. There is a crack in Papyrus's pelvis. "Let go Yani." His voice runs icy fingers down your spine. 

Papyrus curls up into a ball, oblivous to all but his pain. His whole body fights itself as he tries to sob, yet each breath causes him new agony.

"That egotistical sack of sadistic metal shit has crossed the line."

You lean over Papyrus, he's shivering harder. Mixed among his harsh breaths is a whispered phrase, over and over and over.  
"not again not again not again not again not again not again"

You know this pained prayer. 

Sans is trembling. 

He hunches in on himself. He starts to mutter.

"we swore we swore we swore we swore"

The hungry hole in reality behind him starts to pull the pictures on the walls toward it.

Sans looks up, the last letter he spoke hissing through painfully clenched teeth. He starts to try to pry himself out of your grip, he turns and twists voilently.

"Let me help you." it's like a whisper to your ears. The starving hole behind Sans steals most of your words away as soon as you utter them. You close your eyes.

Your magic answers your becon. Cyan colored magic seeps out of your hands in waves. Papyrus and Sans become swathed in the healing flow formed at your fingertips.

You swallow hard. You can see movement behind Sans. 

"S-sans please. Please close the portal."

Sans curls his hands into tight fists, you can feel your bones creak painfully in his grasp. You hold his gaze. You continue to pour healing through the both of them.

You give Sans a panicked shake. "SANS! He needs you here! WE, we need you here. There will be time for revenge later. We'll get him." Tears are streaming down your face. "There's no where he can run where we can't find him. We don't have to be faster. All we need to do is catch up."

With a click of his teeth the portal closes behind him and he crumples down on top of his brother.

They curl around each other under your healing. Their hands clasp as they face each other, foreheads gently touching. They're wispering to each other. It's a language you don't recognize.

You pour heart and soul into your desire to help them. 

There were scars along your entire form from your own long lasting pains from those that knew best how to twist the knife. Then hate punch the wound with salt.

Sweat covers you entirely. It drips down your body as you start to shake with exertion. 

They slowly stop their softly spoken voices. Their shaking stills.

You stop the healing, but leave them covered in your magic, having it take different form. You coccoon each of them in one of your small sheild spheres.

After a momentary breather, you grab each of roe cases and carry them upstairs. One sphere rests on each crest of your hips. You cradle them to you as you shimmy sideways up the stairs.

Bath time.

\----

You place them on the plush rug of the bathroom. You reach to flick the lightswitch on with your tail, then think better of it.

You press your hands together, then push a finger tip from each hand to the top of your head and pull gently. Two long antanae appear, blue-green glowing lights on the end. 

You've used your latern lures to light up many a wound on yourself in your past.

You walk up to the tub. You remember what Sans and Papyrus moved the other day and with little trial and error, get steaming hot water filling the tub.

You add a generous portion of the pleasantly scented bubble bath, for good measure.

You remove your dress and stockings, putting them in the bin that they'd put their dirty clothing in last time.

They twitch in their little bubbles but seem oblivious to what's going on. They've withdrawn far within themselves.

You knew not to rush them. But the warmth would help alleviate the shock wreaking havoc within their frames.

You stoop to pick them up with a small grunt. Then you gingerly step into the steaming, softly rising tide of bubbles.

The little balls floated on the heated surface, bouyant boys bobbing along. 

Once the tub is full you reach with one foot and your tail tip to turn off the water. You wrap your arms around them, your lights turning harsh shadows softer. And sigh.

And you start to sing.

\----

You close your eyes and try to grasp onto the memory of everything that happened during your first day.

The bath. 

Oh my, that bath. You feel a full body blush coming on.

*ahem* Before the bath. What were they singing together?

You wordlessly hum what you remember. Your voice reverberates pleasantly within the bathroom walls. You hum the notes over and over, letting your voice rise and fall.

You draw out the notes, like you would for a lullaby. You let your eyes drift open. Sans has one hand out against his bubble toward his brother. Papyrus has both hands pressed to the barrier. Along with his face.

Lined up along the entire tub are rainbow skeleton children. They all wear matching worried expressions.

A smile tugs at the corner of your mouth as you flick your hands, popping the bubble spell. Immediately both brothers are submerged into the steaming hot bath.

There comes a mass of spluttering, splashing, and swearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGIVE ME PAPYRUS.  
> Please be patient Sans.
> 
> Oh those poor boys.  
> (I promise it gets better. But I might have to go into detail on what happened. So. Yeah that's gonna be kinda hard to hear too.)


	22. This chapter brought to you by the letters S and P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm not trying to reference a certain tv show. Only that I seem to have been focused on repeating letter word patterns with this chapter. Involving those letters. Yeah.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying out a new kind of format here. If you are sensitive to graphic material, please skip past the part marked with two of these **. The story can safely be picked back up again after the second set of them.

Sans spluttered and spat, "Stars, Yani!" while scented suds streamed out of his sockets.

A pile of bubbles perched on Papyrus's head when he popped up from the bathwater.

You just barely succeeded in not giggling at the surplus of bubbles adorning the pair of males in the tub.

After all, this is serious business.

A satisfied smile spreads across your features.   
Aside from being extra soggy, they looked much less haggared then before your healing treatments.

Sans's expression is bitter and upset. He's got his hands on the edge of the tub and is trying to slosh himself over the side.

Only to have a wall of bones shoot up from the floor, blocking his way out of the tub. 

Sans twists his head to glare at you.

You spread your hands (which are covered in bubbles).

His expression deadens as his eyes move to his brother.

Papyrus's eyes flicker with orange fire. One arm is outstretched still from his summoning of the wall.

"SANS, YOU MUST, no. You will listen to me before you go after, Met..." Papyrus pauses, the word caught in the back of his throat. He starts to tear up.

Sans turns and plops himself down, splashing you in the process. 

He smirks and crosses his arms. Guess he's as ready to listen as he's going to get.

Papyrus rubs the back of his arm and flushes deeply, his eye ridges drawn tight as he grinds his teeth.

He sighs deeply and continues in an uncharacteristically low volume. 

\----

"I always admired Mettaton. His glamour. His passion." A ghost of a smile flits across his features and is gone.

"We've had a turbulant relationship. Sometimes off. Sometimes on. Oh, when it was on. It was sweeter then anything." 

"And when it was bad..."

**

"He'd brought in someone new tonight. He'd bring in an "audience" to perform to. Especially when he felt I'd done something to slight him." Papyrus eyes were dark pits. "He'd call out 'And now a lucky member of our audience shall join me!'" Then he'd make me watch."

"The first time it had been helping that young, single mom who lived a few blocks away from our house."

"Mettaton had taken video of how I'd helped carry groceries in from her car. How I had helped hold open her trunk, she'd told me her ex broke it when she left him. She'd pressed herself against me, the melon she'd been carrying had slipped while her young offspring kicked and flailed on her opposite hip."

"She swore it was an accident. Those melons can be slippery. That's what I told Mettaton." 

Papyrus grimaces and continues. 

"It was apparently the wrong thing to say."

"Mettaton played the video over and over on the projector he had set up in the room. While he. While he..."

He swallowed. You reach for his hand and Sans strokes rubs his brothers back.

It takes a few minutes before Papyrus whispers the details barely lound enough to escape his teeth.

"Every pass of the blade. Mettaton purred that it was what I deserved. He'd screech that I could never find a lover like him. That he'd rather see me as dust before seeing me raise a human's bastard." Tears fall freely from his eyes as he works his jaw around the harsh words.

"He would donate money to charities but not volunteer his time himself. It was all superficial with him. You should have seen the shouting tirades he'd do when I'd ask about adopting. Never mind that some monsters have had success with same gender births. According to Alphys." 

Sans nods, you wonder if he likes to research science, too.

Papyrus scoots closer to you in the cooling water. You wrap your arms around him and he snuggles into your colarbone. 

"Mettaton sent a photo to me. He'd hired a private investigator to follow me, he told me later. It was you, Yani, and I in the school parking lot." 

You felt all color leech out of your bones as realization sunk in.

"The sound of my pelvis breaking." This causes everyone in the tub to shudder. "That's when he realized he'd gone too far."

Sans scoffed softly. "You'd think you'd have gotten a clue to break things off when he'd only broken your heart and trust." 

**

Papyrus clenched his hands against you. Sans wraps his arms around him and you. Your back is a sea of hands amid the fading bubbles.

"Sorry, Pap." Sans does sound sorry.

Papyrus sighed, his breath tickling across your ribs.

"I went there to talk about you, Yani." Papyrus voice was even softer. "He's made me share him. But he couldn't handle the thought of sharing me." His voice fades out as he relaxes against you in the slightly tepid water.

Sans reaches over with one foot and uses it to start the tub draining.

Sans's voice is harder then you've heard it. "Give me one reason to not go over there and end him. Right now."

Papyrus tenses. "I loved him."

Sans holds up one finger. "Doesn't count. Our old man taught us that." Papyrus flinches at this. Neither elaborate on this as they continue.

Papyrus looks down into the water. "He was my first."

Sans frowns. "Gets better with practice. Next."

"He's a world famous idol." Papyrus's voice is shaky.

Sans's teeth part as he strips off his wet clothes. "Everyone dies."

This defense of his tormentor, well, some part of you could understand it. You were taught to love your family, after all. 

Yet love itself doesn't change how that person you love treats you.

You gently grab Papyrus's chin and raise it, bringing his face up to yours. His chin is quivering as his eyes water.

"Papyrus. He tried to break you. It wasn't just marking what's his, or trying to teach you a lesson to get you to stay." You rubbed his face held in your hand. "You didn't deserve what he did to you."

Sans turned on the shower head and started rinsing off the risidual bubbles. He then reached toward Papyrus and started slipping his sodden clothes off. "Jeez Papy, it looks like he took a lawnmower to ya when he tried to turn your ass to grass." Papyrus snorts and wheezes "No. Stop that."

The garment fairly disentegrates into the water. There were hundreds of cuts in the fine fabric. Oh dear, the outer layer was one of of Papyrus's chef coats.

"I figured ya for a fruit but who shreds fruit for a salad? Even if he was going to toss it afterwords." Sans is pulling on the remains of the pants that hang in shreds off of Papyrus legs. Papyrus kicks his legs and squeals. "Sans, now is not the time for your lame puns!"

Sans warms to his task. "Never thought ya'd find stripping unnapealing." He gets a firm grip of the last of the cloth and yanks. 

Papyrus looks indignant as you hear a bright burst of laughter from Sans. 

"Helluva bunch ya got hangin' there, bro." 

You peer around Papyrus's large eyes to see what Sans is snickering at. Papyrus has a miraculously unscathed, bright orange banana hammock on.

Your eyes widen. 

Papyrus stands and tries to pose. The water of the shower hits him in the side of the head, spraying you and Sans full in the face, making you splutter. 

You use your hands to scrape the water away in time to see Papyrus step out of the offending article of clothing, stretch it between his hands and send it careening across Sans's face.

Sans stills in shock. Papyrus giggles "Nyeh heh heh!" under the water spray. You cover your mouth with your hands in an attempt to hide your smile.

With his face still covered Sans points a finger gun at Papyrus. "Nice shot, bro."

Papyrus grabs your hands and helps you stand. They assist you in freeing you from your sopping clothing as well under the shower before turning it off.

Soon the three of you are cleaned and toweled off. 

You turn toward the brothers. "Whose bed is biggest?"

Papyrus and Sans share a look. "What?" They ask together. 

"Well, your couch isn't big enough for all three of us. I don't think Papyrus should be alone tonight. And neither should you, Sans." 

Sans rattles and frowns. "I ain't rattled that badly." He looks at his brother and sighs.   
"Maybe it'll keep the terrors at bay tonight if there's company." 

Sans pouts as you all walk down the hallway toward Papyrus's room. "You just want Mettaton to see another day." Papyrus stops at the hallway closet, grabbing a large, fluffy blanket out of the closet and holding it under one arm.

Papyrus clicks his teeth together. "Nyuh unh. There's more then one way to deal with this. But we need to be well rested first. It's the first step in winning any battle!"

You step into Papyrus's room, Sans following close behind. 

Wow, his bed looks like his car! You feel stars in your eyes as you admire it. It's carved wood that was dyed a deep cherry red. Metalic flakes catch the light in the room as it twinkles, sporty and large against one wall of his room.

Sans speaks from behind you, "You had this one custom made a couple years ago, right? What size is it?"

"King." Papyrus is spreading the exrtra large, fluffly blanket on the bed. 

Sans walks past you with a pillow under each arm. He must have stepped back to his room, he's got some soft shorts and a white t-shirt on now. 

Sans plops the pillows at the head of the bed as Papyrus steps into his closet, rummaging for a few moments before pulling on the animal onsie you saw in his collection during your first bath.

You leap at the inviting looking nest of pillows and blankets, tail waving excitedly. You burrow under the blanket, popping up by the pillows with a wide grin.

Wait, why aren't they joining you?

Both Sans and Papyrus are shuffling their feet at the foot of the bed. Huh. Blushing, too.

"You. Uh. Wanna put some clothes on?" Sans's blush dusts his whole skull. Papyrus is glowing as bright as the color of his onesie. 

You turn your head to one side. "Why?"

"I usually sleep in the nude. 'Cept that one time at Toriel's. She let me borrow this really soft nightgown." You spread your toes and wiggle your hips into the bedding.

Papyrus stammers a bit. 

You rub the soft blanket between your finger bones. "We just had a shower without clothing. What's the difference?" 

Sans can't seem to look at you, he's looking at the ceiling. 

"Are you, ah, familiar with how men greet the morning?"

Um. "No?" You scratch your head.

Papyrus's voice is a few octaves higher. "WE'RE GOING TO NEED YOU TO PUT THESE ON! TO AVOID TOO MUCH TEMPTATION!" He throws you a t-shirt and some pajama pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "SANS, I DON'T POKE FUN AT YOUR UNDERTHINGS!"
> 
> "Course nut, bro. Don't be re-dick-ulous."
> 
> "GAH! NO!"


	23. Hot Spaghetti Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "knock knock."
> 
> "NYES, WHO IS THERE?"
> 
> "ain't cha."
> 
> "AIN'T CHA WHO?"
> 
> "gesundheit."
> 
> "NYA, NO SANS!!"

The clothing is soft and warm. The shirt was easy enough. Now the pants.   
Hmm. There's a buttoned opening on them.  
Brilliant. It's perfect to slip your tail through.

When you finish wiggling into the borrowed pants there are two more occupants with you in the red bed.

You find yourself being the large spoon, Papyrus is curled up, holding Sans in his arms.

The extra warmth in the bed combined with the soft blanket make it hard to stay awake.

It's when your and Papyrus's breathing slow and deepen into sleep that Sans slips away unseen.

\----

**

Your mothers fist was lodged into your spine. You dangled in her grasp at her hip.

Her long tail swished in agitation along leaden currents. 

You curled yourself a little harder, your small limbs pressed together around her large hand.

The familiar insults washed through you like the current. Dark and tainted.

"Just because you can do something no one else can do, it doesn't make you special." She said in that tone of voice, derisive and grating.

You'd learned long ago that fighting back to protect yourself was a fruitless endeavor. 

You barely had any magic in your smaller form. 

There wasn't much food to go around.   
Your small hungry mouth wasn't one of her top priorities. 

Several of your siblings swam alongside her. Watching quietly.

"You take so much after your useless, bastard of a father. May his dust be filtered through the lowest of bottom feeders. He can be shit forever."

Her nails are pointed and unkind, much like her words.

The cold of the depths and the sheer pressure of the water around you dragged your energy out of you. Drained from hunger, your vision swam. You had a small sheen of magic tight against your bones holding the last precious gulps of fresh air you could manage to hold. 

"You will never know the bliss of truly taking what you need from this world around you. You are the only one of my offspring that doesn't have proper gills." 

"Bjorpanella can form some from magic, why can't you?" 

Your tiny face scrunched up in a scowl. Anger at yourself bit at your mind. You didn't know why she could do it, when you could not.

No matter how hard you'd tried.

Mother raised her head, pride making the lights down her body flicker down her long, sineous form. "Now you failure of a child, you shall have no choice."

Panic and fear wracked your tiny frame as the last of your magic squeezed out along your tightly closed lids. You ground your teeth together to try to keep the last of your air in your mouth.

Mother shakes you and you startle a tiny yelp. A few tiny bubbles leave you as everything gets darker. You try to thrash in her grip and you hear her grunt in disapproval at your continued existence.

**  
\----

Mettaton is scrubbing.

He'd been doing so for hours. Dust just caked so!   
When it wrapped around glitter, by their power combined it was a mess that lingered almost as long as the memories made with them.

He attacks at the caked on dust in between the fine joints of his fingers with renewed vigor. As well as the tiny brush he kept by his personal vanity for it.

Mettaton holds his perfectly manicured hand up to the light in front of the mirror. He makes duck face at himself and chuckles, bending to rinse off the last of the cleaning agent.

He doesn't feel the light fall of fingers on his chasis as he's bent over the sink.

Everything shifts violently, darkness crashing in and chilling his receptors.

There is sharp, blinding light before there's a lurch in his entire system. There is a feeling that reminds him of his youth; painful recognition pulls at hidden memories. He manages to receive input and he's stunned

Sounds come in from all sides. It's overwhelming.

"Now. You may be wondering what happened to you. And where we are." Sans's voice can be heard across the din.

"I pulled more then your soul out, Mettaton. Got'cha out of your suit." 

"We're halway around the world." Mettaton can hear the smile in Sans's voice.

Mettaton is fuming. Yet he cannot speak out of whatever contraption he's being held in.

"You are currently inhabiting an automatic sperm extractor. Big in Japan and China right now. As you are soon to find out just how big they are." 

The lighted display on the machine starts flashing wildly in Metattons panic.  
Emoji and swearing rapily flash across a rectangular screen.

Sans leans an elbow on the top of the machine currently housing Mettaton. "Now, this is going to go one of two ways, you demented dildo. One, you take a copy of those tapes that I K N O W that you took. And you traipse your merry metal ass to the nearest police department and turn yourself in for harming one of the best souls on this damned fucking planet. Or you get to help those in need with their N E E D S. Your choice."

There is brief silence inside the machine. Followed by the text of Mettatons response. "[ * _ * ] 凸"

Sans pats the top of the machine, "Enjoy your community service."

"I'll come get'cha when I feel that you've had enough."

Sans takes a shortcut back home.

\----

Sans comes back from his excursion and you're twitching in your sleep, slight distressed noises escape with each twitch. Papyrus is starfished across the bed next to you.

He gratefully sinks into the soft bed and scoots under the covers. He wraps his arms around you. He places a gentle kiss on the back of your head, a low blue flash acompanies the touch. Your tremers still and you sigh in your sleep. He scoots a little closer to your back and relaxes into the shared warmth.

\----

You wake up drenched in sweat. 

The morning sun shines across your closed lids.

It's a new day.

Whispered against your neck comes a familiar, deep rumble. "Why did two chickens share a leash?"

"M'not sure. Why did the two chickens share a leash?" you respond with toe wiggles in the warm covers.

"So they could both get choked at the same time." You can hear the grin in his voice.

"SAAaaanns it's too early. No." You pry your eyes open in time to see a long bony hand palm the face buried in your neck.

Sans's laughter tickles, his body shaking against your entire back.

Blinking your eyes a few times makes them less bleary.

Oh. That's what that tight grip was.

When had Sans moved? You fell asleep being the big spoon and no longer were so.

You feel the last of sleep quickly leave you as you survey the entanglement of bones you awoke engaged in.

Papyrus had one arm through your ribcage, the hand attached to it was agains the side of your face. His other hand was currently on Sans's face, albeit more forcefully and less tenderly then the hand gently stroking yours. 

You raised an eyebrow at your nightime cuddle companions. A smile tugs at one corner of your mouth. Shortly followed by the other side. 

A sigh deep from your chest. Which still has hands in it, which tickles.  
The visions of your dream are fading, yet the lesson you learned that day remained as you felt hunger claw up your insides.

"Do you guys have anything to eat?"

\----

Papyrus fairly flew to the kitchen to prepare you breakfast. After extracting yourself from a smug looking Sans, you followed quickly after.

Hunger triggered some bad memories.

The dream from last night was unsettling. You tried not to go without magic reserves after that day with your mother. The dream was a harsh reminder, that you always needed to be prepared with as much magic as you could carry with you.

It was safer that way.

Papyrus had his head buried in the fridge when you got there. You peek in next to him. There's a bunch of raw, fresh ingredients along one side. There is an entire shelf dedicated to snack foods, most of the door is condiments. Along one wall of the fridge are stacks of containers full of different colored foods. You point to the boxes, interest and appetite piqued. "Papyrus, what are these?"

"Oh, those are a collection of my greatest and most recent spaghetti recipes! Different sauces, meats and vegetable comboes, even cheeses." Papyrus's voice sounds pleased at your interest. 

"Can I please have some of your spaghetti, Papyrus?" You look up at him with hope and hunger. His face is close in the confines of the refridgerator. You can feel his breath move across your face, he's still bedwarm next to you. You can feel his body heat through the chill press of air from the fridge.

His eyes crinkle as his grin widens. "Nyeh, now how can I deny a request like THAT?" His hand wraps around your hips as the other grabs a few containers from the front of the stack. 

He turns you into a little spin with a "NYEH HEH HEH!" 

When you've stopped spinning, you can see that he's started opening the little boxes filled with tasty yummies. He hands you a green one with a fork in it and sets a portion of one in a dark red sauce into the microwave. "HERE! This one is best cold. I blended the chimichuri sauce myself! It has shrimp in it, I used spaghetti squash for the noodles." 

You take a bite as the other plate rotates merrily under a yellow light. There is a zest of lime with the strong hit of cilantro in the dish. The squash based noodle part gives pleasingly and lightly along your teeth. The shrimp is pleasant and fresh. It feels like you barely took one bite and poof, the little box was empty. 

Papyrus eyes you like a challenge. "WOWIE, you must have been QUITE HUNGRY! It isn't often that I see a female with quite an appetite!"

You ran your tongue along your mouth.   
They've only just begun to see your appetites.

The microwave dinged. Papyrus grabbed a hotpad and put the now steaming red dish in front of you. "I recommend you give it a stir first." Then he turns and got a white sauced dish frying in a pan with a few eggs. The aroma of garlic permeates the air pleasantly.

There comes a tink of metal on glass from behind you. "Coffee or tea?" comes Sans' sleepy rumble.

"Um. I like both so far?" was your reply.

"Coffee it is then." 

A loud grinding noise makes your tail twitch, but otherwise you manage not to freak out at the unfamiliar noise.

The aroma of freshly ground coffee mingles with the growing smells of the room. 

\----

The red dish was pleasantly balanced. Adidic, savory, with an underlying sweetness that wasn't cloying. Julliened vegetables gave great texture differences to the noodles in a rainbow of colors. "That one is marinara, with plenty of fresh vegetables!" It too vanished quickly. You could feel the telltale tingle of magic in the food, the tingle spreading from your center outward making you groan with contentment.

"Howdya take your coffee?" Sans shuffles in his slippers up to the fridge. 

You think about it as Papyrus grabs the pan in front of him and flips the entire contents in a slick flip.

"I like it creamy and sweet, I think. I had a Mocha the other day, it was quite pleasant." 

"Gotcha." He grabs some milk from the fridge and trudges back behind you to where the brewing coffee resided.

You are on the edge of your seat with eagerness to try the next dish Papyrus is preparing for you. Papyrus looks so happy while he's cooking. Focused and free, the tension easing in the face of something he loves to do.

Sans puts a steaming mug of scaldingly hot beverage in front of you. He reappears momentarily with a cup each for himself and for Papyrus. He sits to your left and places the third cup across from him at your right. Papyrus's cup is much lighter then either of yours for contents. 

"This one was a garlic cheese sauce with mushrooms and chicken! It is now a quick and dirty frittata! The egg is sure to go well with your coffee!" Papyrus is beaming at you, brighter then the sunshine.

You can't contain your grin as you reach for the fork and your cup.

\----

After several more samples of savory spaghetti treats you can feel your magic reserves starting to fill out your pajamas. The top is starting to strain across your more ample chest. You shift in your shorts and feel that yes, there is much more padding between you and the chair now.

You can't help but sigh in relief. Where you grew up, the protective layer of extra magic often meant the difference between life and death. You had used up all of yours when the submersible pulled you up to the surface.

Your shifting shape didn't go unnoticed by the skeletons sitting at the table with you, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "knock knock."
> 
> "I'M NOT ANSWERING THIS ONE. YOU DO IT, YANI!"
> 
> "Um. Who is there?"
> 
> "spaghett."
> 
> "Spaghett who?"
> 
> "spaghett about it."
> 
> "JUST NO SANS!!"


End file.
